Strings Attached
by dancingfingers
Summary: (AU) Their love tainted by lies, secrets, and lust. Seven years since they broke up and five years since she left him, they meet again... But it is not only Kyoko and Kuon's reunion, it is also someone from her past coming back for her... for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Strings Attached**

**by **

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Never own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Tokyo, Japan_

_December 25, 2008_

Kyoko bit back a moan when she felt his hot lips leave butterfly kisses on her collarbone and suck it gently. He pulled away from her, looking at his handiwork and smirked in satisfaction. There, right above her left breast, a red mark decorated her milky skin. His forest green eyes darkened more, almost changed to black as he looked at her flushed face, swollen pink lips, and hazy golden eyes – the one thing he loved the most about her. He knew from the first day he looked at those mesmerizing golden eyes and from drowning helplessly in them that he couldn't... he never wanted to be saved from those eyes…

"Kuon? What's wrong?"

Her soft, almost melodical and husky voice snapped him out of his trance. She stared at him, her golden orbs were full of concern. He grinned at her and shook his head, dripping sweat from his blonde hair as he did so. "Nothing." He rolled her over so she was on top of him. He held her hips and sat up, leaning back at the headboard. She threw him a puzzled look but he still said nothing. Shrugging, she ran her long fingers on his perfect chest and leaned forward, crushing her soft lips to his. Just when she moved to pull away, he deepened the kiss and roamed her body with his fingers... working his magic on her body all night long.

* * *

Kyoko grabbed her cellphone tightly as she listened intently to the person she spoke to. Her eyes closed, unaware of men's stares at her. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt and skinny, faded blue jeans with her new 3 inch red platform shoes. Her long, straight, midnight black tresses fell loosely to her slim waist. Her plump pink lips curved upwards slightly, drawing men's gazes to her lips. Even without her make-up, she looked naturally beautiful and dazzling.

She finally opened her eyes and found a tall figure hovered above her. Quickly ending her conversation she hung up and glared at him.

"What?" She snapped, her golden eyes flashing dangerously.

Yes, she might be seen as a vulnerable and gentle woman, but no. She was far from it unless she was in front of people she knew.

"Oh, feisty one, I see." The man chuckled.

Kyoko had a strong urge to punch him as she looked at his darkened blue eyes full of one thing: lust. She knew the look well. It meant that men were after her body and she hated it. There was only one person now who was going to touch her in that way. Kyoko's heart clenched painfully from her memories of him, the one she'd spent many nights with. She smacked herself mentally, she needed to get away from here. Anywhere. As long as she didn't have to face this annoying man. Throwing her cell phone into her red purse, she started to get up from her seat.

"Well, well, where are you going, honey?"

His sickly sweet voice made her want to throw up as she cursed under her breath. If only she had accepted Kuon's offer to go home with him...

"Not your business. Move."

"No, no..." he whispered huskily and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hmm... how about I go with you, beautiful?"

**'That's it!**' She opened her mouth to retort but stopped.

Her eyes caught another tall figure before her. The golden locks she loved to run her fingers through, his forest green eyes she loved to stare at, those lovely lips she loved to kiss, his perfect, muscular chest she loved to hug, and those strong arms she loved to have wrapped around her petite body only belonged to one man. Kuon Hizuri.

The said man pursed his lips together into a thin line and frowned in annoyance. Who was that man holding Kyoko like that? How dare he touch her? He was shaking in rage and it surprised him. Not that he loved Kyoko, it was just..._ helping a friend in need_.

**'_Yes, that was it,_'** he convinced himself, though it seemed like a lie to him.

Kuon strode over to them quickly and yanked Kyoko to his side, holding her protectively with his strong arm. Giving the man a deadly glare he growled,

"Don't you dare to touch her like that, you filthy bastard!" With that said, Kuon grabbed her hands and dragged her out of the building.

* * *

The car ride to her apartment was deafeningly silent. Kyoko's mind was elsewhere and she didn't notice Kuon's deadly grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles were white. She thought about her last conversation with her long lost friend on the phone. She was contemplating whether it was a good choice to visit her, it had been almost 10 years since the last time she saw her.

"Kyoko."

Also, she needed a long, relaxing vacation badly. She never went abroad except for work. She didn't want to end up being a workaholic like the man beside her now. He was a popular actor, and what a great one he was. He almost never had any days off, if his manager didn't make him.

"Kyoko."

And what she'd learned weeks ago, she needed to have some time alone. Not even him, her ex-boyfriend and also her ‒ what people called these days ‒ sex buddy. Or even her best friend, Kanae. This might be a perfect chance to escape for a while. She only needed to call President and reschedule with- No. She only needed to c-

"KYOKO."

She jumped. "Yes?"

He sighed. "We're here."

He watched her blink several times and stifled an urge to laugh at her funny expression, forgetting his anger. Kyoko was always adorable without even trying. He always teased her about it and she would get riled up easily and make such a cute, flushed face, making Kuon want to kiss her pouty lips. He didn't know why she hated to be called "cute" or "adorable".

**'It was one of her charms.'** he thought.

"Oh." She grabbed her purse and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kuon. Be careful."

"You too."

* * *

_December 31, 2008_

Two long legs walked quickly down the crowded hallway, ignoring the confused and scared stare given by people who saw his face. He was mad, no, scratch that. He was furious. Very, very furious. He never knew this day would come! Hell, she promised him she'd stay, she'd never leave him despite their strange relationship. She was his personal pleasure. Whenever he needed her, she would be there and fulfill his...needs. She gave him her all and never wanted anything else.

He remembered when they talked about their so-called friendship ‒ or rather, friends with benefits, that led to the talk about her low self-esteem for being one of the many in his "circle of friends." It was on one of the many nights they spent together in bed, after amazing sex in his apartment. Kuon had left Tokyo for two weeks and he missed Kyoko so badly that he picked her up as soon as she'd been done with her jobs and dragged her to his place. He almost couldn't keep his hands to himself on the way.

"You know perfectly who I truly am, Kuon. My horrible past... You know it all. I don't want to taint your reputation with such a girl as me. Maybe... maybe we should stop this." she said with a shaky voice, her lips trembling slightly.

Kuon stared at her, studying her expression. Yes, he knew who she was. Yes, he knew how people talked about her. Yes, he knew the consequences of being near her. But he never cared. Not at all.

"It doesn't matter to me, Kyoko," he mumbled into her honey-scented hair. "I know you. And I know you are an amazing, beautiful, smart, talented, sensitive, caring-"

She rolled her eyes. "Sweet-talker."

"What? If you ask my parents, they will say the same things too!" He sat up and didn't bother to cover his bare chest. Kuon put his hands on her cheeks as he rest his forehead on hers. "Promise me, Kyoko... Promise me you'll never leave me..."

"WHAT?"

"I need you. Even though our relationship is like this," he said slowly, "I need you. We might not be a couple, but you are one of the best friends that I've ever had since Rick. Don't leave me. Promise me, Kyoko. Promise me you won't leave me."

She bit her lip. "I- I don't know, Kuon."

"Kyoko. Please."

She sighed. "Fine. I promise."

**'Promise me, my ass.**' He fumed. **'Then why are you doing this, Kyoko? Why? Where are you?!'**

"Kuon? What are you doing here?"

He shot his head up and realized that he was already inside her office. He needed to know where Kyoko was, and this was the first step to finding out. She was an orphan and she already cut off all her contacts, including her legal guardian, Takarada Lory, making it hard for him to get a hold of her. Kotonami Kanae was the only one left, and he was determined to know.

"Where is she?"

Kanae froze, but only for a second that went unnoticed by Kuon. She knew he would come here to look for her, and she'd already practiced her answer when it came to Kyoko's whereabouts. But she wouldn't make this easy for him. After all, he was the man that broke her best friend's heart. The same man Kyoko loved deeply for years and kept it hidden. She, being as good of an actress as Kuon, put on an indifferent look and asked softly.

"Who?"

He glared at her but Kanae ignored it and stared back at him calmly. He got angrier at her calm demeanor and roared,

"Don't 'who' me, Kanae! Where is she? WHERE IS KYOKO?"

She sighed as she rubbed her temples, feeling more annoyed at his attitude. "Kyoko? Obviously Kuon, she's not here."

"DAMMIT KANAE. TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Call her."

"I can't!"

"Her apartment?"

Her calm voice irritated him. "KANAE!"

She sighed heavily. Talking to a mad Kuon was useless. She opened one of her drawers and took out a white envelope. She handed it to Kuon, who was now panting and red with anger. "She left it with me, said that if you look for her here, I must give it to you. And no," she cut him off as he opened his mouth to ask about Kyoko. "I don't know where she is, Kuon. I'm sorry."

It was true. She didn't know where Kyoko was, and after threatening her in any way she knew how, Kyoko stubbornly sealed her lips tight. Kanae could only wish for her safety and happiness, wherever she was.

He plopped down on the nearest couch and ripped the envelope open. He gripped the letter inside shakily as he read it carefully, his dull green eyes glued to the three words and eight letters there.

_I am sorry_**.**

* * *

_Hello :) I've been around FF for a quite while and yes, I decided to publish one of my stories. I still have a doubt if I could write a... passionate, intimate and um, steamy scene here (and damn, I pick the Friends-for-Benefits-thingy as the idea) but hell, I'll just take it as a challenge._

_I want to use Kuon here, not the Tsuruga Ren. Why? Because I don't want to write the cliche Ren-confessed-his-past-to-Kyoko scene yet, and I decided to make Kyoko's past darker than you knew in Skip Beat. And maybe, no Sho here, I'm afraid so. I just couldn't put him anywhere. _

_Please review, minna-san!_

_-dee_

**Updated on 22.08.2013 (at least here in my country). **_This is beta-ed by **Roshelle Diall **(thank you!). When I read it again, the differences between this chapter and my latest chapter (at this time, it's chapter 11, although I have yet to post it. It's still on **regulusgal's **possession now) is so far! I feel rather silly to write like THAT and I have every intention to rewrite it again when this is all ends. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Strings Attached**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**AN:** This is a beta version. All (beta) credits goes to **Roshelle Diall.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Five years later_

_January 7, 2013_

Two men walked into a fine Italian restaurant called _Bambino_. A man wearing a black formal suit adjusted his glasses with his right hand while the other hand held his suitcase. His grey eyes stole a glance to a man beside him. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a grey jacket with white slacks covering his long legs, looking gorgeous as usual. The man, Kuon Hizuri, knew that his manager, Yashiro Yukihito kept staring at him and prayed that the meeting had gone well. He sighed and muttered, "Yashiro-san..."

"I told you to call me Yukihito, Kuon."

Kuon suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he gave the older man a bright, gentleman smile. "Yukihito," he said in a low, husky voice. "Stop checking me out, I am _not_ Kanae."

Yashiro blushed slightly. "I, uh, I just, um... Kuon, please focus in this meeting, okay? I don't want President to-"

"I know, I know. I'm a professional, remember?"

Yashiro sighed. As if he would buy it. "Fine," he grumbled as they were led into a private room.

* * *

Kuon slumped over his couch after putting down an empty glass on his coffee table. He had eaten a lot during the meeting about his newest commercial of a men's perfume line. He tried to stop, but the plump director kept talking and Kuon didn't feel like making conversation, so he took a little bite from each food. Unfortunately for him, the director kept talking and Kuon got annoyed as he was really, really tired and wanted to go home. Yashiro sent him a warning look but Kuon merely smiled his fake, polite smile and nodded along with the conversation, making Yashiro got more irritated at him. If Yashiro didn't threaten him with his precious cellphone in his gloved hand, Kuon wouldn't have had to make small talk while enduring his full stomach, no thanks to the talkative director.

He sighed.

Food always brought memories of her. He remembered every time she scolded him for skipping a meal. Kyoko would wiggle her index finger to him, frowning cutely as she lectured him about how important food was to his body. He only nodded and grinned innocently, obviously irritating her. She would snap at him and told him that she would cook for his dinner tonight, much to his pleasure.

Oh, how he loved teasing her and trapping her into inviting herself to his place.

Kuon stared up at the ceiling. "It's been 5 years, Kyoko." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks. "Where are you? What was your real reason for leaving me? Did I do something wrong, Kyoko? Did you find someone else?" He felt a sudden pang in his chest as he thought about some man wrapping their filthy arms around his Kyoko. He wanted to punch that man, kill him and then lock Kyoko in his room forever so she would be his and his alone. He threw his glass on the wall. He didn't want to care anymore. So what if she left him? So what if she found someone else? It's not as if he loved her, right?

"Damn," he mumbled. How could he be in such denial? He loved her so much, dammit. God. How stupid he had been to let her go. How stupid he was to realize that after she's gone. How he missed her. Her beautiful face. Her golden eyes. Her rare, gorgeous smile. Her flustered face. Her hugs. Her kisses. Her-

He felt warm liquid on his cheeks. He was crying. "Kyoko... please come back to me." He buried his head to his hands and cried silently. "Please..."

* * *

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**A fifteen year old boy strode happily as he watched the blue sky above him. It was a clear blue without white, fluffy clouds and he could see the birds flying in groups up there. A summer breeze hit his face lightly and he savored the moment of this peacefulness as if it was his last.**

**Little did he know how right he was.**

**Kuon entered the empty elevator at his best friend Rick's apartment building. He brought his father's homemade meal with him since Rick loved this meal so much. He smiled brightly as he pictured Rick's face when he told him he got the job in the new drama! Rick was the one who was always beside him and supported him fully when the others looked down at him, comparing the young Kuon with his father, the infamous Kuu Hizuri. Rick even went as far as 'Giving them lessons' so they never bothered to bully his best friend anymore. Kuon thanked him – though he felt that Rick shouldn't have to do that, but the older guy smirked and tackled him on the ground, saying,**

**"You are a chicken! Fight like a man, Kuon! Make them listen!"**

**The elevator gave a 'ding' and the doors opened. Kuon stepped out and let his feet drag him to the door he knew by heart. He knocked lightly and then frowned.**

**"Where is he?"**

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

**Didn't he tell Rick that he will visit him? He held the doorknob slightly and widened his eyes as the door opened. The room was dark and - what's that smell? He moved forward quietly, his hands searching for a light switch. Once he found it, he flicked the light on and a bright light filled the room.**

**"Rick?" he called tentatively. A sudden chill ran through his spine. What if Rick is in danger? What if some thieves barged in and hurt Rick while he slept? He shook his head at the thoughts, walking slowly towards the master bedroom. The strange smell got stronger and Kuon closed his nose with his right palm. He knocked at the door lightly.**

**"Rick? Are you there?"**

**Silence answered him.**

**"Rick, I'm coming in, okay?" He held his breath and turned the doorknob. The room was dark and the strange smell hit him. "Rick, you smell bad! Have you..." he mumbled as he switched the light on. "...sho..wered... RICK!" He ran to his best friend and gasped. So much blood.**

**"Rick! Wake up!"**

**Blood. Red. Everywhere.**

**"Rick! THIS IS A SICK JOKE! WAKE UP!"**

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

**"RICK!" He yelled as he frantically lifted Rick's limp body to his. The blood seeped through the wound on his stomach, tainting his white shirt. Kuon desperately pressed his palm to the wound, hoping that it might help him.**

**Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.**

A pair of hazy green eyes snapped open and Kuon sat up abruptly. His damp bangs stuck on his sweaty forehead and he could feel his body trembling. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripped all over his cold body and he tried hard to breathe evenly. His heart hammering madly beneath his ribcage and Kuon was scared that his heart might jump out from his body. A sudden jolt of pain to his head made him groan, and Kuon realized that he had been drunk last night.

"A nightmare and hangover. Perfect, Kuon," he grumbled as he laid down slowly. "Just perfectly stupid." He grabbed the bottle of water he always kept on his nightstand, taking large gulps of the cool liquid, shaking the dream away from his mind.

It always happened whenever he got drunk, the memory of that day haunting him in his sleep. How long had it been? Nine years? No. Ten years? No, no. Twelve years. Twelve years of the endless nightmare. Twelve years of mourning over his best friend. Twelve years of realizing how bad of a best friend he was to Rick. He never knew. Never asked about his problems. He buried his head on his pillow.

"God..."

He took a peek at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 6.20 a.m. He grabbed his cell phone and sent a text to his manager, asking what, if anything was on the schedule today. Surprisingly, for once he wished he had a day off so he could get rid of the hangover and rest.

A light buzz greeted him. "Morning to you too, Kuon. You have the day off today. I think I already told you yesterday. Have a pleasant rest, okay? If you need something, just give me a call right away."

Kuon's tensed body relaxed slightly.

"Thank God."

* * *

Why was he here, again?

Kuon stood silently in front of the double wooden door that guarded Takarada Lory's private office. He raised his fist to knock but paused midway. Kuon sighed. If it were not for Lory's morning call to ask him to come, he would be at home and sleeping the whole day.

Oh, well.

He raised his fist again and ready to knock when–

- the door opened. Kuon blinked. Lory's aid, who Kyoko had fondly referred to as Sebastian, was wearing a black tailcoat and pale blue shirt tucked neatly in his black slacks. His shoes were shiny black. Sebastian tied his shoulder-length ebony hair into a small ponytail. But what made Kuon gape was his blood red eyes. He chuckled. If Yashiro didn't tell him about the manga, Kuroshitsuji, he wouldn't know what Sebastian was cosplaying.

Sebastian acted as Sebastian Michaelis, the demon-butler. He snorted inwardly. _How appropriate_.

"Hizuri-sama," he said as he bowed politely. "The President awaits.. Please follow me."

The mysterious, silent aid led him to an empty hallway where many expensive and exquisite paintings and sculptures were hanging. He followed Sebastian to the right, then left, and straight to huge, mahogany doors that led to Lory's office. Sebastian opened the door elegantly and bowed. "Lory-sama."

Lory, who held his phone onto his ear, nodded absently and dismissed him with a wave. Sebastian bowed again and stepped aside, letting Kuon to go inside. The young man nodded and smiled gratefully as Sebastian closed the door behind him and left.

"I'm sorry... No, no. I have a guest right now... No! Don't worry, it's my fault for calling you. Yes, I hope I could talk to her later. Send my love to her, okay? Yes. I miss you. When will you- Never mind. Okay. Bye." Lory hung up and straightened his posture in his seat – er, his throne.

**'Don't tell me...'** Kuon thought as he remembered something. He rolled his eyes as he stared at Lory's attire. A formal indigo suit, black eye patch on the right eye, his hand holding a black cane, and a pair of low heel shoes adorned his toes. **'Ciel Takarada, alright.'**

"Come on, sit here." Lory shifted his long fingers through papers, folders, and envelopes on his desk. He pulled out a brown envelope with a royal crest glued in the back and handed it to a stoic Kuon. The actor snorted quietly as he opened the envelope. "I advise you to accept this."

His forest green orbs danced at the script in his hands. "I believe you could do romantic scenes," Lory murmured. Kuon raised his head and threw him an are-you-kidding-me look. Lory quirked his eyebrows. "Besides, what a lovely and breathtaking story this is: a man who waits for 100 years to fulfill his promise to his beloved..." He sighed dreamily.

His dark eyes twinkled as he went on and on and on about true love, while flower petals fluttered around him which was courtesy of his 'maids' and confetti rained around Kuon (also courtesy of the maids).

Kuon sighed. There was no way to escape the love monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strings Attached**

**by **

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**AN: **This is a beta version. All (beta) credits goes to **Roshelle Diall.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_January 10, 2013_

"And that's a wrap! Good job, everyone!"

Yashiro waited quietly in the back with a bottle of water in his hand. He watched as the crew worked swiftly to pack the lamps, the screen, the cameras, and anything elseinto many big boxes. The actors, including his young charge were shaking hands and patting each others' shoulders, saying their thanks for the good work.

Beside him was a little girl that used to tail Kuon or Kyoko whenever they worked, Takarada Maria. She was a beautiful girl, with long and wavy brunette hair that fell to her waist. Her brown eyes flashed at any woman who dared to flirt with Kuon and she had to hold back or else. Her grandfather wouldn't let her follow Kuon to work. Instead, she reluctantly waited by Yashiro's side.

"Kuon-san!" Maria called as she caught Kuon walked towards them. She smiled sweetly at the actor.

Kuon chuckled and wrapped Maria in his arms. "Hello, Maria-chan." He pulled away from her and drank the water from his manager.

While he drank, Maria murmured softly, "You were great there."

Kuon gulped for the last time and smiled. "Why, thank you."

Maria giggled. "So," she said as she held his right hand, "I heard from Grandpa that you accepted the job in a romance movie."

'More like threatened,' he thought grimly as he recalled the events three days ago.

Lory had pretty much forced him to accept it with saying, **"You should expand your genres in acting! You are the number one actor in the country, I know." Lory propped his chin to his knuckles, where the perfect imitation of the Phantomhive family ring on his right thumb glinted under the light. "But this is the thing that only you and I know," he said in a low voice.**

**Kuon flinched but said nothing. He didn't even want to talk about his reluctance to act in romance. Everything about it only reminded him of a certain beautiful model.**

**Lory sighed and changed his tone into a stern one. "I want you to overcome your trouble with Kyoko..." Kuon's face darkened but Lory ignored it. "And you didn't even know your mistakes, do you?" His deep brown eyes stared at his golden actor carefully. "Kuon, this will help you."**

**"How?" His voice cracked slightly. "I don't even know where to find her."**

**Lory gave his signature fatherly smile Kuon knew all too well since he had been using it since he first met the rich businessman. "That's why I'm here to help you. If you accept this, I assure you that you will not regret it. "**

"Yes, I did."

Her brown eyes sparkled. She clasped her hands on her chest and sighed. "Wow, really? Oh, Kuon-san! You will not regret it! I assure you! Oh!"

Yashiro leaned to him and whispered, "Is it just me or do I feel something fishy about your new project?"

He had known about the new movie taking place overseas. He honestly agreed as his boss told him it was a big opportunity for Kuon to step out from his comfort zone of action. The story itself was good and Yashiro even thought, why not? But seeing the granddaughter say the same thing as the very same man who offered the job, he quickly suspected that there was more to it

Kuon didn't answer.

* * *

_January 15, 2013_

He watched her figure from the darkness. She had an exotic beauty he'd never seen from any woman he met in his hometown. Her shoulder-length, dark-raven hair bounced up and down whenever she nodded excitedly at the other woman's lecture about the precious ancient stuffs in museums. Her dark eyes sparkled, and he had to refrain himself from embracing her warm and delicate body to his cold one and kiss her.

His blue eyes darkened in sadness. He was so close to her. His love, his true love, the one who he wanted to be by his side forever. The one who he wanted to see first in the morning right after he opened his eyes, the last person he wanted to see before he drifted off to sleep. The one who he wanted to grow old with, to cherish and to bear his children... God, how he loved her so much.

The girl turned her head towards him. He gasped and hid himself quickly and tried to calm his heart as she raised her eyebrows in confusion. She was sure that someone watched her back intently but there was no one there.

"Tara?" Maddy called her gently. Tara turned to see the older woman and saw the odd look on her face. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but surely her sudden trance concerned the American lady. **"Are you okay?"**

**"Yes... I'm okay,"** she said with a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, she heard a faint whisper to her ears. It was a foreign language, spoken by a deep, baritone voice she'd never heard.. Oddly, it didn't freak her out. Instead, she felt somewhat drawn to it.

She didn't notice Maddy's paled face.

_"Kom maar hier. Kom maar hier, Tara..."_ (1)

She gasped. Who was that? Why did his voice sound familiar to her?

The loud clapping sound snapped all of them from their act. All the actors and actresses slowly composed themselves. The director had a huge smile on his face. His eyes were gleaming in excitement. Two seats behind him, Kuon blinked, feeling somewhat irritated at the blue contacts he used in his green eyes. He closed his script and smiled at his co-star, Maya. She was a respectable actress in her country and Kuon already liked her for her superb acting just from reading her part! Usually, his presence always brought out the nervousness of his co-stars and they ended up stammering throughout the filming. Yet this exotic beauty held her dignity and showed how much her talent in acting.

Maya smiled back and whispered, "You were really good, Hizuri-san. I've heard about your intimidating-"

"What?" He asked with a playful glare on his face. "Me? Intimidating?"

She giggled softly. "You are intimidating. You are the best actor in Japan, right? I was really nervous back there, but I wanted to show you how good and talented I am, so I braced myself to show you my awesome acting."

"You are indeed awesome," he said with a small, genuine smile. "I am really looking forward to when we start acting together."

Maya smiled gently. "You flatter me, Hizuri-san."

"Oh? But I speak the truth. If it weren't for your awesome acting, I wouldn't have seriously acted with you. I am afraid that I didn't meet your expectations."

Maya blushed. "Oh, shut up, pretty boy."

Kuon chuckled and complied, turning his attention back to the over enthusiastic director who talked in the heavily accented English, explaining their schedule for pre-production. He thought the movie would be a sappy, mushy romance, but after he read through the script, he couldn't put it down and became lost in the story

**'Waiting for 100 years...'** he thought silently. '**If Kyoko asked me to wait for her, I would wait forever. As long as I got to be with her...'**

He sighed inwardly.

**'Kyoko, after all of this is done, I will look for you and make you mine again. Just wait for me a little longer...'**

* * *

Long, slender fingers traced the old picture of a blond young man with warm green orbs, flashing a heavenly smile towards the camera. His long arms wrapped around the waist of a dark-haired young woman with golden orbs, who laughed heartily and leaned her back to his chest. The couple looked at the camera with love in their eyes, and everyone could tell that they were destined for each other.

It was taken almost 7 years ago, when they had the most beautiful relationship. They saw each other as their first love, already planning for a bright future once they graduated from university. The man had a deep devotion towards the woman, and the woman gave her full heart to him. They only looked lovingly at each other, spent every little bit of spare time cuddling and kissing in his apartment, shared their deepest secrets and healed each other's wounds throughout the time they dated. They could also be their silly and stupid selves in front of each other.

Her fingers turned the photo, rubbing her thumb over the faded words written in the bottom right corner.** Kyoko and Kuon. December 25, 2006. Happy Birthday, my beautiful goddess! I love you so much! – your Knight in Shining Armor, Kuon Hizuri.**

_'Silly,'_ she smiled bitterly. Tears formed in the back of her gold jewels and she bit her lip hard. Kyoko felt her heart burn in agony as she thought about Kuon. She was desperately longing for his touch and how he looked at her with those intense eyes. She didn't care if he didn't love her back as he used to before they had the big fight and broke up. She would beg for forgiveness. She had broken her promise to him.

Her eyes turned to another photo on her desk. She smiled warmly at the picture and sighed as realization dawned on her. **'That's right. I thought I had a good reason to leave him.'** She traced her fingers towards Kuon's smiling lips and kissed the picture gently. **'This is all for you, Kuon. I will not betray you, not in this life and not in another life. I love you, and I always will.**

Kyoko finally reached a decision. She was going to tell him. It had been long enough and she at least owed him that much. Her fear kept her quiet all this time. Even if he got mad. Even if he rejected her, now she understood if she really wanted to try to work things out then she needed to get everything out in the open. Kyoko knew exactly when to do it.

Hiding their picture quickly inside her journal she put it into her drawer, locking it as she heard the door open slightly. The light from outside seeped through the dimly lit study room and small feet could be seen in the doorway, followed by tiny, chubby arms and small dark locks.

"Hello, dear," Kyoko called out, smiling fondly.

"Hello," the little girl said timidly as she stepped inside Kyoko's study. Her tiny toes tapped softly against the wooden floor and she smiled cutely at the older woman. "Are you busy?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Nope. Come here." She patted her lap. The little girl beamed and jumped to her lap. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she saw the thick book on Kyoko's desk. The golden-eyed woman followed her gaze and smiled. "You want me to read this to you?"

The girl bounced up and down in excitement. "Yes, Okaa-san!"

Kyoko giggled. "Okay. How about we read about the big, bad wolf in the middle of the wild forest?" She giggled again as her daughter nodded vigorously. She cleared her throat and said gently,"Right. Once upon a time, there was a little girl..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Strings Attached**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**AN: **This is a beta version. All (beta) credits goes to **Roshelle Diall. **There will be a slight change in the story line in the future, and the rest is still the same old _Strings Attached._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_January 26, 2013_

_January 26, 2013_

_Dear Mouko-san,_

_I am surprised to hear that you are getting married! Finally! You and Yashiro-san are such a weird but lovely couple. I just knew when he looked at you that he's smitten with you. He, of all men you've dated before, is the best man for you, my best friend. He can take care of you, just like he takes care of Kuon and maybe, your future children! Have you thought about children, Mouko-san? __Lory told me that you want to invite me to your wedding. I should be able to make it. I did promise that I'll be your maid of honor...I have to admit though, I just... I'm a little scared about what I have to do. Yet, I want to see you wearing your beautiful wedding dress and have that happiest moment in your life!_

_My life here is great, by the way. Sho is still a jerk like he always is. He's changed. A bit. His new girlfriend is so pretty. Her name is Aki Shouko. Such a mature and kind woman. I don't know what made her decide to date Sho... wait, I don't even want to know why. He said he will bring her to Japan, to see his parents. I'm so glad to hear that. At least one woman could make him settle down._

_Can I tell you something, Mouko-san? I just feel something weird is going on here. I mean, I feel like... How should I say this? It is just like I feel... scared. But I don't know what to be scared of! I told Lory about it and he said he will send his bodyguards here and I should be careful. He didn't accuse me of being silly over such an absurd thing, but still.. I feel like I'm using him, although he is my legal guardian. I've already imposed on him too much..._

_Last but not least, I give you and Yashiro-san my blessing. I will contact you later to confirm whether I will be able to come or not._

_Please take care._

_Your number one best friend,_

_Mogami Kyoko_

* * *

"Don't frown like that, sweetheart. You are more beautiful when you smile."

Kanae gasped as she averted her gaze from the letter and turned to the doorway, where her future husband stood, leaning slightly on the door. She subtly folded the letter and hid it in her drawer while grumbling at him, "Don't scare me like that, Yuki!"

He chuckled as he walked closer to her. "Why? Did you cheat behind my back?

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Like I could do that."

The bespectacled man leaned down and kissed Kanae softly. He looked into his lover's eyes and smiled. "I believe you."

"You should," she muttered.

Yashiro let out a soft laugh and set his glasses down. He pulled Kanae from her armchair and he sat down, bringing Kanae to his lap. The naturally calm and composed woman was ten shades of red, despite their 4 years of dating. Yashiro's grey eyes looked at her with laughter in his eyes, not that she noticed. "Kanae..." he murmured huskily.

"Y-y-yes?"

He laughed inwardly. How easy it was to tease her. "How's the wedding preparation going?"

Kanae was immediately back to her calm composure. "Good, I guess. If our special wedding planner kept me from helping can be called good, then yes... it's good."

"Hm... You don't seem happy," he noted.

She sighed. "Not really, I just want to help with something."

His manager's instinct kicked in. He quickly recalled what they needed for the wedding from the fax this morning: wedding dress, tuxedo, food, cake, building, church... the list was very long. Julie Hizuri had made sure that everything was on the list and arranged for it all expertly. But if his Kanae didn't feel good about something... "Kanae, how about you go to Julie-san and tell her that you want to pick everything? They sent me a pile of lists this morning and I'm sure she will allow you, you're the bride-to-be, anyway."

Kanae nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. I'll go tomorrow."

"Now that it's settled..." he said as his arms wrapped her waist. He pressed his lips to hers gently, nibbling on her lower lip. Kanae kissed him back and sighed in contentment as he rubbed her neck. "Well, it's time for you and me... my wife," he whispered to her lips.

Kanae blushed, completely forgetting about the letter.

* * *

Takarada Lory was glaring at the calendar. Time surely went so fast and he almost forgot how the day was getting closer if his lovely ward hadn't reminded him, though unintentionally. He had done so much to protect her ever since Kanae brought Kyoko to his mansion in tattered clothes, bruised cheeks and bleeding legs. Her eyes were puffy and she could hardly breathe normally.

He grimaced

How could a 15 year old girl endure that? His heart broke as he looked at her lifeless golden eyes – those eyes would haunt him forever, he knew. He called his personal doctor to treat her, but young Kyoko kicked and spat at the man. Kanae then whispered to him that it was better for her if he called a female doctor. His wife, Takarada Junko stepped up and said that he didn't need to call any doctor and suggested gently to treat the girl herself. Reluctantly, he left the room with Kanae after giving her a camera to take pictures of her wounds and bruises.

**"I'll take care of her, Honey." Junko smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry."**

**He gave her a worried look but didn't object. "Fine."**

**She smiled reassuringly at him. "Call your lawyer tomorrow morning. We need everything we have to help the girl."**

**The wealthy talent agent nodded. "Right." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Junko."**

**Junko gave him a peck on his cheek. "Good night, Lory."**

But that dreaded day was getting so near. Kyoko was living overseas, away from him. If she were here, he could protect her with all the power he had. Now, with a little plan he made – helped by little Maria, who loved Kyoko as her own sister, he hoped that Kuon would catch his true meaning quickly and protect her and their daughter. He wanted to tell the man about her but he had sworn to Kyouko he wouldn't interfere. Still he had given her a strong warning that she needed to tell him. It was unfair to Kuon and also to Sachiko, no matter what her reasons. He also sent his best bodyguards to watch over Kyoko and her daughter to ease his worry.

**"Who did this?"**

**The girl merely stared at him. A flash of fear was seen in her eyes, followed by the trembling of her entire body. She pulled her raven hair and cried. "...She'll kill me..."**

**Junko wrapped her in a hug and blinked back the tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath before asking her in a shaky voice, "Who, my dear? Who wants to kill you?"**

**"...Her..."**

**The older woman hugged her tightly wishing she could absorb all of the young woman's pain and bad memories of her life. "Who?" she asked again, tears now falling freely on her cheeks. "Who is 'her', Kyoko?"**

**She sobbed. "...Mother..."**

Lory didn't even remember what happened next, as he shut his eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling for the young troubled girl. His heart still ached from that fateful day. She changed his life and another since then. Both he and his wife loved her and took her in as their own daughter. Kouki and Lina took great care of her and loved her as their sister and sister-in-law and Maria looked up at Kyoko as her big sister. Even Julie and Kuu fell in love with the strong girl from the first time they laid eyes on Kyoko.

"Grandpa? Why are you crying?"

Lory turned around to find Maria looking at him in concern. He raised his fingers to his now wet cheeks. "I'm just worried about your Onee-san."

Maria bit her lower lip. "Me too." She then ran to her grandfather's arms, sobbing. "Onee-san.. what did Onee-san do to deserve all of this? Can't she be happy forever with Kuon-san?"

He ran his fingers through her brunette locks and sighed. "She will be happy with Kuon. We'll be here to protect her, okay?"

Maria merely nodded. "Of course... I wish Kuon-san could make Onee-san and Sacchan happy... I don't want to see Onee-san cry again..."

**'Me too, Maria.'** Lory thought grimly. **'Me too...'**

* * *

Sunlight seeped through the slightly opened curtain in the dark bedroom. Blond locks were seen beneath the thick blanket. He slowly reached out his arms and tightened his embrace of a beautiful woman next to him. He sighed in contentment as he buried his nose in the woman's hair. Her delicate, sexy and warm body pressed to his bare chest. It was heaven, until a loud shrill echoed through the room.

He snapped his eyes open, revealing two irritated azure eyes. Sighing in annoyance, he grabbed his cellphone. "What?"

"That's how you greet your own mother, my son? How polite." his mother said in a tight voice.

Kuon cursed inwardly. He should've seen the caller ID first! Now he had to deal with his annoyed mother. "I'm sorry, Okaa-san."

"Apology accepted."

He sighed in relief. "Uh... okay. Um, why are you calling, Okaa-san? It's still..." he glanced at the alarm clock in his nightstand.** 4.30 a.m.** "...too early to call," he whined.

His mother sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry for that. But it is urgent."

The woman's strange tone made him alarmed. That tone she only used when she wanted to let someone know something-is-wrong-and-we-need-to-do-something. She only used it if it was really, really urgent. He replied in worried tone, "What is it? Has someone tried to sue our hotel? Or – don't tell me, something's wrong with Otou-san?"

"No, no... Do you know what day is it?"

He glanced at his cellphone. "January 27. Why?"

His mother sighed. "Two weeks from now... what day is it?"

"What?" He asked, perplexed. Why did his mother suddenly want to do a little math here?

"February 10... Wh-?"

"Exactly," she cut him off. "I need you to stay longer, Son. I know you want to bring your girlfriend here, but it can wait, alright?"

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Why you – Never mind. You will remember later. Good morning, Son." She quickly hung up, leaving the blonde guy stunned.

"What was that?" he murmured. "What is so special about February 10? It's not her birthday, not Otou-san's, not Kyoko, not Sacchan, not Sh-" His azure eyes widened. How could he forget? How could that have slipped out of his mind?

"Shit." He dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. After two rings, he sighed in relief and started to talk in his best apologetic tone, "Good morning, this is Fuwa Shotaro. I apologize for calling early, but I need a favor. Immediately. I don't care how much you want from me, as long as you do your job properly." He paused, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Fine. How about we meet later at 8 in my hotel? ...Good. Thank you."

He glanced at the sleeping angel on his bed and smiled. "I'm sorry, Shouko. We need to stay here," he mumbled as he brushed her silky hair. She smiled in her sleep. "Kyoko will need me. Sacchan will also need me. We will meet my parents later," he murmured as he kissed her cheeks softly.

He laid down and closed his eyes, as he drifted back into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Strings Attached**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**AN: **This is a beta version. All (beta) credits goes to **Roshelle Diall.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Five years ago_

_October 13, 2008_

He pulled her body close to his possessively. The woman let out a soft giggle as she leaned against his side. When the elevator doors opened, he dragged her gently inside, while his lips searched for her soft, luscious ones. He pinned her to the cold wall and kissed her passionately, hiding themselves behind the closed doors. She responded by snaking her hands to his blonde locks and tugged at them gently, demanding him to pour all his desire into her and only her. Her lips parted slightly and he licked them back and forth, teasing her. She groaned in protest and stuck out her tongue at him, inviting him to taste her honey-sweet mouth. Butterflies flapped in his stomach excitedly as they tasted each other, whispering their needs to fulfill their desire, their lust.

As soon as the doors opened to his floor, he picked her up bridal style and kissed her again. God, how he loved to taste those lips? How he missed her sweet and passionate kisses. How every single touch from her left his skin burning in desire. He couldn't wait to throw her on his bed and make love to her.

He fumbled with his key card and he could feel the smirk on her lips. Moving to kiss her again, he groaned in protest as she pulled away but soon he sucked in his breath sharply when she moved her lips to his jaw, licking it. He'd almost lost his self-control.

Once the key clicked, he pulled his door open and stepped inside. He impatiently threw his shoes after kicking it closed and – still carrying her in his arms – he took fast steps to his bedroom. She chuckled mockingly at him as she continued to attack his neck with her wet tongue.

"Stop," he said breathlessly. His jeans felt so tight and beads of sweat started to form all over his body. "Let me – "

His knees gave out as she sucked the skin between his neck and his shoulder. She pressed her body to his, and he almost lost it completely when he felt her tender breast pressed to his and her teasing hand rubbing his manhood from outside.

"Stop what?" Her hand rubbed him up and down as she smiled seductively at his flustered face. "Let you what?" She buried her lips again on his collarbone and kissed it.

She yelped in surprise as he laid her down roughly on the soft white carpet in his bedroom. His eyes darkened as he ripped open her dress and stared at her smooth and creamy skin.

"Oh..." she murmured, her eyelids were heavy and he saw her breast raise and fall as she breathed harshly.

He leaned down and claimed her right breast, while his left hand unclasped her bra expertly. Her full breasts bounced teasingly at him, and he groped one hard, making her moan in pleasure. He bit her nipple gently and played with it, going back and forth from her right to left breast.

"Kuon..."

He only grunted in response. He trailed butterfly kisses down to her flat stomach and licked her navel. She swayed her hips and shuddered. This was too much for her and she needed him now! She tried to pull him but Kuon merely stared at her with his darkened green eyes in lust, and kept attacking her until –

"Kuon! Please!" she yelled as he ripped open her panties and licked her.

Her entire body shivered in pleasure and she couldn't stop the loud moan that emitted from her lips. His warm breath filled her and she waved her arms desperately. Her eyes shut tightly as a wave of desire brought her to the land of pleasure. She screamed his name, which made him excited.

He licked the last drop of her juice and smirked. "We'll stop here?"

She tried to glare at him but failed. "Just... you're an evil bastard, Kuon

His smirk grew wider as he whispered in her ear. "The bastard you want to fuck with."

She sighed as she tried to calm her breathing. "Shut up."

He laughed heartily at her annoyed face. She was always easy to rile up, and seeing her flustered and aroused expression on her naturally innocent face made her more just wanted to lock her here and they could spend all day together, ignoring the world around them.

He got up and pulled her to stand. Her legs were wobbly and she almost stumbled but Kuon put his arm around her shoulders. He set her down gently, almost lovingly and as he stared at her hazy eyes, he once again helplessly drowned in them. Unbeknownst to him, she began to unbutton his shirt and brushed her palm across his muscular chest and broad shoulders as she took off his shirt. Her trembling fingers unbuckled his belt and she swiftly unzipped his pants. She watched in amusement of the sight before her: he was waiting to be one with her.

She tugged at the tip of his boxer and pulled it off. She licked her lips and leaned forward, licking the tip of him. Kuon snapped out of his trance and groaned. A wave of pleasure filled his senses and he almost lost himself inside her expert mouth. He grabbed her head and laid her down.

"Kuon.."

"Ssshh."

"But – "

He entered her in one swift motion. She screamed as she felt him fully inside. He moved his hips ryhthmically, synchronized with his heartbeat. He leaned to her neck and sucked the exposed flesh there, leaving a red love bite on it. His woman was moving synchronically with him and they climbed to the peak of the mountain together, whispering each other's name desperately, and immersed themselves into the sweetest sea.

"Ah! Kuon!"

She twitched, and he felt warm liquid washed over his. He shivered, but kept going on top of her limp body. Seconds later, he screamed her name and filled her with his seed.

She gasped. "Ku – "

He silenced her with his kiss and her earlier thought was forgotten. He pulled away and rolled over to his side, arms snaking around her slim waist and pulled her to his body. Still breathing irregularly, he murmured to her. "Sleep tight, Kyoko..." Exhaustion from the long trip earlier added with their lovemaking struck him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_January 27, 2013_

Kuon opened his eyes slowly. Sunlight streamed through his window, unblocked by the opened green curtain. He stared lazily at the clock on his nightstand and sighed. He had one interview with **Adonis**, one of the top men's magazine, and a photo shoot for** RMandy** afterwards til dusk, and lastly, shooting for an energy drink commercial. He closed his eyes again, trying to shake off his haunting dreams of him and Kyoko five years ago, when they spent the night here on his bed.

He placed an arm to his side and frowned at the coldness that greeted his bare skin.

Before, it was always warm. Before, it was always occupied by someone that looked like an angel to him. Before, it was always the sight of her soft curves hidden beneath his blanket. Before, it was always her body pressed against his chest. Before, it was always her kiss that left him in a great mood throughout the day, not his 'girlfriend' he was dating at that time. It was always her, Mogami Kyoko, that claimed her place beside him on this very bed.

He clenched his knuckles tightly.

He had made a big mistake, hadn't he? He had let her slip away from him, flying to another place where he couldn't see her. He had ignored the heavy feelings he felt every time he went on dates with his 'girlfriend', leaving her behind. Still, she would always be there, waiting for him with a big smile on her face when he got home. He had missed how her golden eyes, usually so bright and full of life, had a hint of sadness in them.. It was as if the old her was back – a wounded, sad, and lonely little girl under the cold facade she put on her face.

He gritted his teeth.

There was one time when he stood near the window and looked out to the city, and she sat on the couch, reading a book – a light romance novel. He told her about his 'girlfriend' and she dropped comments and questions about the girl. He waved the odd feeling that formed in his chest off, and kept talking about how wonderful the girl was, and – he grimaced – he asked about her opinion about it. The odd feeling increased as he heard her answer.

**"If you're happy, then I will be happy too. I know that you will be a loyal boyfriend for her."**

He recalled how she ended her opinion with smile. He could clearly see the bitterness there, but she quickly composed herself and gave him her usual soft and understanding smile, before she went back to reading her novel quietly.

He wanted to bang his thick-head hard on the wall.

He knew now what that odd feeling was. It was his frustration. His desperation. His hidden desire towards her. He had wanted her to shout at him, for being the jerk that he was. He had wanted her to stop him, to chase after his girlfriend and come back to his arms. He had wanted her to cry, to cry for her undying love for him and make him realize that she was the best for him and him alone.

He chuckled sadly.

"She never loved me," he thought out loud. "Those nights... only lust. No love." He felt his lungs constrict as he remembered that they had a deal to have that relationship without any feelings involved. He just wanted to keep in touch with her at that time, under the weak reason of 'keeping my friend close'. She was reluctant at first, saying that a friend shouldn't have this kind of relationship... But when he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, she put up no argument and the agreement was made. She said that as long as there were no feelings involved and they kept it as a secret from everyone, that was fine with her. It made him upset inwardly, as he watched how she said it nonchalantly – and Kuon wondered how many times she dealt with this kind of thing before.

He raised his arm to cover his eyes from the glaring sunlight.

"How stupid you were, Kuon. Of course she is an expert in this. Don't you remember how she left you 6 years ago?"

Kuon lifted his arms and glared at the white ceiling. Slowly, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Then," he mused, "Why did she have that sad look in her eyes? She didn't love me... right?"

No one answered.

* * *

Kyoko was signing some documents when Sho showed up in her doorway. He lazily looked at his nails and called her. "Yo, Kyoko."

She sighed exasperatedly. "What, Sho?"

"I've decided we'll be moving to our main branch here in Jakarta."

She bolted up from her seat. "WHAT? WHY? How about Sachie? We can't just move her into a new school, YOU BAKA!"

He stood at his full height and looked down at her. "How dare you to talk to your boss like that?"

He ignored the death glare from her and continued, "We will have some important guests here and – QUIET!" She shut her mouth automatically. "And this is a big chance for my hotel – "

Kyoko snorted. "This," she waved her arms around her, "Is what belonged to your parents, Sho. Geez, get real!"

He pierced her with his cold azure eyes. "Shut up, I will inherit it someday."

She sighed. This annoying, self-centered, narcissistic jerk! Such an immature brat! How could Aria, her sweet dear friend befriend him – and worse, datehim for months? And how the hell had she ended up working for this idiot? '**Oh right, because I'm indebted on him.'**

"When?" Kyoko asked once she regained her composure.

"The day after tomorrow."

Her jaw dropped on the floor. "What?"

"You heard me," he snapped. "And it's just for a short time. Don't whine like a little kid, baka." With that said, he turned around and left her, still gaping at the his place earlier.

* * *

She looked at the calendar and smiled. So close... so close... She had looked for her for years. That idiot dared to hide behind those people! She had to get to her fast and make sure that little slut got payback. No, more importantly... that her friends would ask for her service. She could picture how much money she'd get if that little bitch worked for her again. She let out an evil smirk as she looked at an old photo where a certain golden-eyed girl stared blankly at the camera.

"A whore will always be a whore... Kyoko."


	6. Chapter 6

**Strings Attached**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**AN: **This is a beta version. All (beta) credits goes to **Roshelle Diall, **who suggested to change some _particular _parts in this chapter. Thank you, dear!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_January 27, 2013 _

Holding her fork, Sachiko played with her food absently. Her eyes were empty as she stared at her plate. The whispers she heard yesterday still left an unpleasant feeling in her chest, making her eyes sting with tears she tried to hold back and barely breathing. She might not know what 'bastard' meant, but she knew that it was not a good word when she saw her mother smile sadly as she asked about the meaning. She only caught some words she understood like "I love you", "Don't listen to them" or "Your family loves you, Sachiko".

The little girl frowned.

She had that strange feeling of... what did Okaa-san say again? She racked through her mind, seeking for the best word. Sachiko clapped her hands. Longing. The other word for missing. She longed for a father figure whenever she saw her school mates picked up by their father or their mother or even both. She wanted to know how it felt when your father brought you in his large, warm arms. How it felt when your father kissed your hair or held you high in the air.

Sure, she had Uncle Sho and Jirou jii-san and also Lory jii-san. But she felt something was still missing, and the little sound in the back of her mind told her that it was because she never knew her father.

Sachiko had asked Okaa-san about her father's whereabouts once, only to find her frozen at her question before she sobbed quietly, saying "Sorry." over and over again.

She vowed to herself not to ask about her father anymore since then. The sight of her crying mother broke her heart. She loved her too much, and didn't want to see her Okaa-san's cries anymore.

But that didn't erase the longing feeling in her heavy heart.

Sighing once more, Sachiko finally ate her cold lunch.

* * *

_January 27, 2013_

_Later that night_

Kyoko sighed as she sat down. The inevitable day of revealing Sachiko to her father would be here. She wasn't sure what to think. How would she react when she saw the man that she loved again. What would he do when she told him? Even though the start of their relationship was different the fact was that they loved each other and that a beautiful child had been the result of their union.

Who am I kidding? I can't even answer my daughter without crying when she asks me about him." Kyoko muttered bitterly.

The day she had broken off the engagement had been playing over and over in her mind lately. That night had been one of the worst days of her life. When she learned she was pregnant she wanted to reach out to him. Instead the look on his face when she had placed that ring in his hand played in her mind over and over. She made the decision she did for his sake. At least that's what she told herself. Just because her life had been bad didn't mean she needed to make things bad for him too.

**'I love you, Kuon. I'm sorry.'** she thought silently as she watched Sachiko eating dinner.

* * *

_January 28, 2013_

_1 a.m._

Kuon was back at home, exhausted from his long day. He lay back in bed his mind going in circles, replaying that night over and over in his head. Opening the drawer of the nightstand, he pulled out the ring. Ever since that night he hadn't gotten rid of it. He felt that he needed the constant reminder. If he ever saw her again he would make things right. Start off better than he had the last time. He thought he had done enough to show her he loved her, but remembering that conversation let him know that wasn't the case. Kuon sighed, closing his eyes as he focused on her voice, the last time he would hear it.

**Kuon threw a brown envelope on his coffee table. He had a dark aura surrounding him, his fists clenched tightly on his side.**

**Kyoko arched her eyebrows. "What is this?" she asked, trying hard to not tremble under Kuon's hard gaze.**

**"What do you mean by 'what'?" He snapped in rage. The blond merely threw pictures on Kyoko's lap with his trembling hands. "What. Is. This. Kyoko?" He said in a low and dangerous voice.**

**Kyoko shut her mouth. She fidgeted with the hem of her blue blouse and didn't look up, in fear of Kuon's wrath.**

**"TELL ME WHAT THIS IS!"**

**The raven-haired beauty gulped nervously and sucked her breath deeply before she opened her mouth. "These... are photos."**

**He clenched his jaw, really mad at her indifferent response. "Is that woman... you, Kyoko?" he asked in a tight voice.**

**She braced herself and raised her head, locking her eyes to his darkened green eyes. "Yes," she answered. "Yes, that's me." Her heart broke as she saw Kuon blanch at her confession, a look of disbelief and hurt filled his eyes. She gulped again.**

**"Why, Kyoko? I just want to know why?"**

**"Because I'm a selfish and terrible person. I don't deserve your love." she paused. "Or anyone's. I'm broken. I..."**

**Kuon came closer, "That's not true, Kyoko."**

**"Isn't it?" she asked. Kyoko took a shaky breath and continued, "I know I agreed to doing it and I had no idea that someone was watching but when I." she stopped again and looked at Kuon, defiance evident in her golden orbs, "When I did it, I wanted you to feel just a little of what I felt every time you were with her. Even though you're angry with me it doesn't change the fact that at one time, you went out everywhere with her while I had to stay hidden behind these doors. I felt like I was nothing to you."**

**Kuon stood silently as he listened to her heartfelt confession. The truth was he did love her. Why couldn't he have just said it then? He knew she had been through so much. In the beginning he knew she was afraid of love and he wanted to be close to her. Now Kuon could finally see that he had hurt her. What was worse, he wasn't sure the damage could be easily repaired.**

**"Kyoko, I." he began but she cut him off.**

**"I'm sorry Kuon. The start of our relationship was a mistake. I should have never agreed to being friends with benefits. I knew when I started that I didn't want to share you. Like I said, when I did this." she said focusing on the pictures, "You were still with her. I couldn't believe the day you asked me to marry you. I was so happy. Knowing you loved me and I loved you. It was too good to be true. Now…" she said, "It looks like it is."**

**"Kyoko, I love you. If you love me, we can get through this. I promise you I won't hurt you."**

**"I'm sorry, Kuon. It just...it hurts too much. I don't think I can do this. Maybe these pictures showed up at your doorstep for a reason. Maybe it's a sign and it's telling us that we shouldn't be together." she said as a single tear dropped from her eye. "I have to break off the engagement. I'm sorry."**

**Kyoko stood up and pulled off her engagement ring, placing it on her now ex-fiance's palm who was too shocked at hearing her words. Kyoko hastily grabbed her purse but Kuon grabbed her arm.**

**"Kyoko, do you still love me?"**

**The tears flowed now as she met his gaze, not giving him an answer before she turned back to the door, "It seems this is how my life is meant to be and I don't want to hurt you anymore." she said quietly. "I'll send someone for my things. Goodbye Kuon." she said sadly as she opened the door.**

**Kuon dropped to his knees as he heard the soft click. A tear rolled down to his cheek. "Why?" he asked, his voice shaking. "We loved each other so it should have been enough."**

**Flame danced in his fireplace, emitting an eerie light to his dimly lit apartment.**

**"Kyoko, I love you." He stared at her ring and sobbed. "I love you, I love you, I love you."**

**He collected the pictures, trembling. Kuon stood up and headed to the fireplace, orange flames danced in his dull green eyes.**

**He watched as the photos of Kyoko with another man – naked – burned into ashes.**

* * *

**Kyoko leaned her body against the door. Her whole body was shaking. She bit her lip so hard and blinked back the tears that still threatened to fall. She rummaged through her purse shakily and found her cellphone.**

**"Sho."**

**A velvety voice answered her. "Done?"**

**Kyoko made her way to the elevator. Fortunately for her, the elevator was empty. She replied in a hushed voice, "Y-yeah. It's hard... It hurts so much..." The image of Kuon's hurt expression plastered in her mind and she felt her breath catch in her throat, leaving her gasping for air.**

**"I know, I know..."**

**She choked. "S-Sho... Kuon... Kuon hates me..."**

**The doors opened, revealing the young, blond in leather jacket and fashionably ripped jeans. Kyoko ran to his arms quickly and sobbed. They were hugging each other like that for a while, until Sho dragged her limp body to his car.**

**"Kuon... Kuon..."**

**He gently sat Kyoko down in the passenger seat, closing the door and walked to his side of the car. Once he got in, he searched for her hands and squeezed it gently. "It will be okay, Kyoko. Everything's going to be okay."**

**The raven-haired girl nodded absently, her tears rolled down her cheeks again and Sho gripped the steering wheel tightly as he saw those lifeless golden eyes again. He was mad at everyone who did this to her, stealing her happiness – her life from her. His azure eyes flashed dangerously as he made a plan inside his head; In Kyoko's words he was a cunning, conniving bastard after all, and for his precious childhood friend, Sho vowed to do anything for her. As long as she kept smiling with her sparkling golden eyes – the last time she had was at age 7, the last time Kyoko smiled before she lost her innocenc**

**Hitting the gas, he drove the car out of Kuon's apartment complex and headed to his place.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Strings Attached**

**by **

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**AN: **This is a beta version. All (beta) credits goes to **Roshelle Diall. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Up in the sky of Japan_

_January 31, 2013 _

Kuon tightened his thin blanket around his body. The temperature was rather cold tonight, even though they were trapped here in the big bird's steel body. Kuon, along with Yashiro, was flying to the set of his newest project, _From Batavia With Love_, in Indonesia. He would be playing two roles; one was Pieter Van Reissen, a young Dutch man who came to Jakarta to visit his uncle and aunt and the other one was Erick Putra Arifin, a half Indonesian businessman.

The first role – Pieter, forced Kuon to learn the basics of Dutch language, as the timeline would set around 1900 where the Dutch still ruled the small country of Indonesia in Southeast Asia; which is actually a "hidden treasure", where the Europeans found various spices in Eastern Indonesia and fertile land where any plants would grow big and healthy. They also found various kind of rare species of plant and fish in the sea. The locals were still uneducated and poor, one of the main reasons why the Dutch ruled the country for a long time. The locals knew them as a snobby, egoistical, wicked, cruel, and infuriating people who dared to land their feet there. They couldn't do anything as they had limited contact with higher education and didn't know what to do to declare their freedom. Only the children of Indonesian nobles and government workers were allowed to have that. **(1)**

Pieter was one of the few Dutch that cared for the country and when he first came to Indonesia, he met an interesting young girl in the market, where she tried to deceive him. She took some money from him, in order to pay for the vegetables he ruined – or, to be exact, the ones his horse ate – since the seller didn't understand his language. Although he knew that the girl lied to him, Pieter found it amusing and decided to follow her after that. As time went on and he finally succeeded in befriending her, he faced a dilemma when he fell in love with her. His uncle didn't approve it, saying that "their kind" was more superior than "those stupid, idiotic people."

The other role was quite easy and didn't need many takes. Erick was a successful businessman and was the nephew of an American couple **(2)**, Rob and Maddy Groonevelt. He was the love interest of the female lead, Tara Medira (played by Maya) and ended up marrying her.

Kuon sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He had a good feeling about this project. Not because of his boss and Maria's words, but he felt like something big was going to happen soon after he set his feet on the land of foreign country.

Smiling, he succumbed to his exhaustion and slept.

* * *

_Jakarta, Indonesia_

_February 1, 2013_

There was a small crowd in front of the hotel. Sachiko tiptoed to have a better look at the crowd. There were people who brought big cameras and microphones, while some of them were talking on their cellphone and some of them were just sitting and talking to each other. She sighed softly. She didn't understand why those people were eager to know about the important guests here. Sachiko was not a stupid girl, she was really smart and naturally curious like her mother. She knew that the guests were movie crews and actors and some of them came from Japan, while the rest were from Indonesia. She just didn't understand why they couldn't leave the actors alone to work properly!

In the back of her heart, she admitted that she was quite excited to see another Japanese person here. Since she was born, she only met ones such as her Okaa-san, Uncle Sho, Aria Onee-chan, Shoko-san, Jirou Jii-san, Fumiko Baa-san, Lory Jii-san, and Maria-tan. She didn't make any friends in school since the parents and the children insulted her and Okaa-san behind their back.

"Sa-chi-e!"

The little girl gasped in surprise and stumbled. Her bottom hit the floor and she cried in pain. Two slender arms suddenly picked her up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sacchan... Are you hurt? Here let me make it go away!"

Her emerald eyes stared at the owner of the voice. "Aria nee-chan?"

Izumi Aria was a 26 year old woman with natural red hair cut short above her shoulders and warm brown eyes. She was a friend of Sho and Kyoko, they used to play together back in Kyoto before she moved to America following her parents. Since then she had lost her contact with her friends. She recently found them again, first it was Sho, who she dated for two months before they broke up and then Kyoko. She was a doctor who helped Kyoko when giving birth to Sachiko, the little girl in her arms.

Grinning, she nodded at the raven-haired girl. "Yep! Happy to see me?"

Sachiko blushed. "Yes..." she said softly.

Aria squealed at her cuteness and pinched Sachiko's chubby cheeks. "You are so cuuuutttteeee!"

Twirling the poor girl in the air, Aria giggled and then brought Sachiko to her lap. She grabbed a pink shopping bag and shoved it to the girl. "I bought some dress for you! Put it on!"

"Uh... but..."

The red-haired beauty pouted sadly. "Please?"

Before she could answer, the door opened, revealing another older woman. "Shoko-san?" Sachiko stared at the brunette and smiled. "Good morning!"

Shoko smiled gently at the girl. "Good morning, Sachie. Good morning to you too, Aria-san."

"Good morning, Shoko-san! Pray tell, is there anything you need?"

Shoko nodded. "Well, I need to give Kyoko these documents, but I forgot that I have a meeting with my client and I only have 30 minutes. You know how terrible the traffic is, so much different than Japan." She looked at them and sighed. "Oh, well. Kyoko is not here, so I will go and find her – "

Sachiko stood up abruptly. "I'll go!"

"Eh?"

Sachiko puffed her chest and clenched her right fist, placing it on her chest. "I know where Okaa-san is, and I already remember the hotel, so I won't get lost! Let me do that, Shoko-san!"

Actually, she didn't know where Kyoko is, but she had to get out quickly before Aria made her try on the dresses so she'd do her best to find it.

The brunette raised her eyebrows. "Uh... Maybe it will be done quickly if I just – "

The emerald-eyed girl wiggled her index finger. "No, no, Shoko-san. Let me do it! I'm bored in my room, anyway."

Aria's eyes widened in realization. "HEY! Sacchan, it is only ONE dress, I swear!"

Shoko smiled knowingly. "Oh, Aria-san wants to dress you up, ne?" She giggled as Sachiko

nodded at her. "Aria-san, you should stop dressing her up like a doll. I mean, she's cute and all, but lately she feels dizzy and tries to hide from you."

Aria pouted. "Meanie. Sachiko is meanie! I bought you all those cute dresses and this is what you give to me?"

"Ne, ne, Sachie. Here are the documents." Shoko glanced at her watch and gasped. "I need to go! Thank you, Sachie! See you later, you two!"

Sachiko waved and smiled. "See you later, Shoko-san!" Then, she turned to her mother's best friend and smiled innocently. "Aria nee-chan, I have to go too! Bye!"

She let out a giggle as she heard Aria's groan. "Sachieeeee come back heeerreee!"

* * *

"I'm going down for brunch."

Yashiro nodded. "Okay."

Kuon frowned. "You won't come with me?"

The manager merely shook his head. "I already have my breakfast."

Kuon shrugged. "Well, I'm off."

* * *

Sachiko bounced down the hallway and greeted some staff she knew from the time she got here. One of the bellhops, named Rio, was pushing a cart with luggage and waving his hand excitedly at her. Sachiko waved back and then ran to the boy, smiling. **"Hello!"**

**"Hello, Sachi!"** The black-haired boy frowned. **"You're alone?"**

**"Yes! I can find my way here! I will not get lost!"**

Rio chuckled in amusement. He leaned down until he was at eye-level with Sachiko and asked softly, **"So, tell me, where are you going?"**

The girl smiled. **"Um, Okaa-san. Do you know where Okaa-san is?"**

**"Sure!"** He stood up and pointed to the floor below. **"She has a meeting in Conference Room 1."**

**"Thank you, Rio!**" She yelled happily and hugged the older boy's legs. **"I'll go and wait there! See you later!"**

* * *

Thanking the cleaning staff who helped her to push the elevator button, she bowed slightly at the older woman and waited. She tapped her foot and held the documents tightly to her chest. These were very important to her mother. After all, she was a general manager for a reason, right? And if her mother made a mistake, Uncle Sho would get angry and Sachiko didn't want that. She had to do this right!

The elevator finally gave a soft 'ding' sound.

Sachiko looked up. There was a blonde man leaning on the wall. She quietly stepped inside and occasionally glanced at the man. He was so tall, taller than Uncle Sho or Lory jii-san, the only two tall men she knew. His golden locks looked very soft and silky. His body was "well-built" (as Aria nee-chan told her about a big man they saw in mall) and he also had such a long legs!

"Woah..." she murmured.

* * *

Kuon opened his eyes. He was alone, again. Great. That way, no one would stare at him strangely because he acted like a drunken man in the morning. Sighing, he tried to straighten his posture, but stopped when he heard a soft murmur.

"Woah..."

He frowned. When did someone come in the elevator?

He turned around hastily, only to meet a pair of emerald orbs looking at his forest green orbs.

* * *

**(1) **This is what I remember so far from my history lessons in my... say, junior high school. Or was it elementary?

_To destroy a country is to crush the education system and its culture_. That way, the Dutch people had decided to limit the education access especially to the _peasants, _who were obviously had no money to pay for the school. Only the wealth; Indonesian nobles and government's staff's children who were allowed to attend school, along with the Dutch juniors. Even so, the peasants were allowed to attend a (much, much) lower level of school, with (also much, much) poorer building and its facility.

**(2) **They are American citizens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Strings Attached**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**AN: **This is a beta version. All (beta) credits goes to **Roshelle Diall. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Jakarta, Indonesia_

_February 1, 2013 _

"I see." Yashiro gave him an understanding smile and adjusted his glasses. "I apologize, **Shachou.** I should've known better."

Lory nodded. "That's fine." He averted his dark eyes to Yashiro. "And what else do you want to ask me, Yashiro-kun?"

Yashiro drummed his gloved-fingers silently against the table, propping his jaw onto the other hand's palm. "The project..." he began. He watched as the President of LME leaned back to his armchair and laced his fingers, nodding encouragingly at his employee. Taking it as a cue to continue, he said slowly, "It has something to do with Kuon and Kyoko, right?"

Lory merely stared at him from his webcam saying nothing as he thought about that time.

**'If – and if only her daughter were Kuon's, seeing her green eyes and black hair – two traits that belonged to Kuon and Kyoko... and I assume that she never told Kuon about her pregnancy and there is a big possibility that it caused her to leave him five years ago. I have a guess what was going on between the two after they broke up – but I kept silent at that time, I didn't want to make a big fuss considering what was going on.'**

Straightening up Lory chuckled. "He's never had a scandal before, you know. That boy is impossible! I've been ready with any scenarios just in case, but that silly boy refused. How boring..."

Yashiro sweat-dropped. "Anyway, I know how you love everything about love, Sir – "

"Of course! There's nothing more beautiful than love!"

" – and you are a true doting parent towards the two, this project will bring them together, right?" He paused as he watched Lory's lips curve upwards slightly. "I know that this is a big project and using foreign actors and actresses in one movie and having him act in another very dramatic movie, these are what he has avoided for so long... But I know you, **Shachou**. You won't let him go throw away this chance and at the same time, you are scheming something."

Lory grinned. "Is that so obvious?"

The bespectacled man chuckled. "Well, Kuon has suspicions, but he's more focused on this project."

"That boy will soon realize my plan and when he does, he'll already be trapped. He can't go anywhere." The businessman caressed his jaw with his index finger. "Yashiro-kun, I need to tell you something."

Yashiro perked up. "Yes?"

"If there are any... odd things happening around Kuon, give me a report."

Yashiro raised his eyebrow. "Eh?"

"It is indeed a big project for everyone, Yashiro-kun. In most dramas, there will always be the good and bad people. I sent Kuon there not only for my "project", but also for another thing. I need you to be very, very discreet about this and leave Kuon in the dark for a while."

The grey-eyed man noticed the serious tone in his boss' voice. "Okay, I'll do that. Is it something about Kyoko?"

Lory gave him a grim look. "No. Well, yes, in some points... I need him for something else, but this is about Kuon too. Kyoko never know about this and very few people know this and you will be the only one to know this secret too."

His heart was pounding slowly and painfully as he heard the next statement that escaped from Lory's lips. "Yashiro-kun... since five years ago, someone intends to kill them."

* * *

Kuon stood with an awkward silence in the elevator. Before him was a little girl with raven hair and brilliant emerald eyes staring up at him in awe. Kuon sighed inwardly. He was never an expert when it came to dealing with kids. He didn't hate them, in fact, he found kids adorable – sometimes they might act like a naughty brat, but he paid it no mind. He just decided that it was better to have very minimal contact with them.

Kuon remembered his own childhood, where he spent more days with his parents' working on set or at parties than playing with kids his age. This was because the Hizuri couple were two of the most famous celebrities in Hollywood. The closest friend he'd ever had was Rick, who passed away when he's 15, leaving him with snobby and bratty teenagers who tried to befriend him for his parent's popularity.

A tug on his pants snapped him out of his musing. Kuon looked down and found the girl smiling at him. He smiled back. A sudden wave of confidence washed over him. If he could handle Maria, the only kid he considered as a little sister and friend, then maybe he could handle this little girl.

**"Hello."**

Sachiko blinked as she realized that the man spoke in English. She then recalled her lessons with her mother and smiled politely at Kuon. **"Hello, Sir. Um, can you hit the button for me, please? I need to go to eighth floor."**

**"Sure."** Kuon punched the button gently and then smiled as Sachiko bowed at him. **"Thank you, Sir."**

**"Anytime."** He frowned when he realized something. **"Why are you alone? Where's your parents?"**

Sachiko sighed. Really, these people! They doubted her just because she's only five! She remembered every hallway and room around the hotel and she was certain that she wouldn't get lost. Could they just let a girl like her wander alone in the safest place where Kyoko and Sho are?

**"My mother is at work. I have to give her these."** She answered and pointed the documents on her arms.

Kuon nodded. **"I see. But it is still not safe for you to go by yourself. You can get lost in this big hotel or maybe a bad person would try to – "**

**"I won't!"** Sachiko pouted. She suddenly had a strong urge to hold her ground in front of this stranger. She was always shy when talking to new people yet with this man, she felt comfortable and safe – like there was nothing bad that was going to happen to her and she could freely tell him about anything. It was weird but she paid no mind to it. **"I remember the way! I won't get lost! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, Sir!"**

**"Really?"** Kuon asked, lifting his eyebrow. **"Still – "**

Sachiko glared. Kuon bit back a laugh as he saw the failed death glare – it only made her cuter. **"I will be safe! This is my house!"**

**"House?"** Kuon lifted his other eyebrow. **"What do you mean by house?"**

Sachiko made a did-you-not-hear-me-I-think-I-stated-the-obvious-a nd-you-still-didn't-get-it look at the blonde man.** "I told you, Sir. I live here."**

**"Live? For a... holiday?"**

Sachiko puffed her cheeks. **"No! I live here, Sir. Not for holiday! Although I don't go to school now..."** She trailed off. They stared at each other; Kuon looked baffled and Sachiko gave him another glare.** "My mother works here and so does my uncle and – "** she covered her mouth in horror. Didn't everyone tell her to not reveal her mother's job at this hotel to a stranger? Sachiko didn't know why she felt the need to.. Now that she caught Kuon's eyes widening in understanding, Sachiko knew why.

Sho had told her about bad man who tried to do bad things to her mother because she was so beautiful and men only looked at her like a lion looked at its prey. Her emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously at the blonde man. He indeed looked like a lion with his blonde hair... She was so not going to let her mother know this man! He's dangerous! He could eat her mother whole and then eat her too! She scooted further from Kuon unconsciously, earning a questioning look from the man. **"What's wrong?"**

**"Don't come near me!"**

Kuon blinked. **"Huh... wait, what?"**

The doors opened and Sachiko quickly stepped out. Turning around, she glared at him and yelled, **"Bad, bad lion!"** She stuck her tongue out at him and then walked away.

Kuon blinked again. **"What was that just now?"**

* * *

_I want Sachiko for myself..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Strings Attached**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**AN: **This is a beta version. All (beta) credits goes to **Roshelle Diall.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Sendai, Japan_

She let out a smirk as she crossed the date out with a red marker. Her blood rushed in excitement. _This is good. I will go from here and fulfill my promise to her. _She turned her dark eyes to an old, wrinkled photograph. There was a tall man with captivating golden eyes and ebony locks, a beautiful woman in blue kimono, and a little girl with black hair in pigtail and the same captivating golden eyes like her father. She snorted in disgust. _That little bitch. _A wave of anger flushed over her. She would avenge everything that little bitch had done to her. She would make sure _her _life would be full of misery. She must put _her _back to her rightful place. _And today is the first day..._

She smirked maliciously.

She still remembered the first time she _laid _her hand on that ugly cheek of _her_. How exciting to see _her _golden eyes widen in surprise, disbelief, and fear. She hit _her _again only to make _her _tears trickled down _her _cheeks. Bubbles of happiness burst inside her chest as she made that her new hobby.

After _her _cheeks, it was her ribs. Oh... she still remembered clearly the first time that little bitch gasped for air to breath, like a fish on dry land. Or the one time _she _couldn't move at all. Or that time when _she _coughed up blood. Or that time _she _had to bent low to be able to walk, like an old granny.

Then, it was _her_ stomach. The looks of _her_ pained face whenever _she _moved, even a little stir in _her_ sleep would get her crying in bed, and put herr in a good mood everyday. Or the looks of _her_ starving since _her_ stomach hurt so much _she _had no appetite.

Then, it was _her_ limbs. She recalled how she almost cried in joy when _she _broke her legs, leaving _her _stuck in her room, unable to move, and forced to endure more of the pain the woman had no problem causing.

And that time when she put _her to _work. Oh, the joy of seeing her lifeless eyes on _her_ first night as a prostitute. _She _made the most since _she _was a virgin, and _her_ innocence enticed every hungry man out there. She snorted amusedly. _The ego of a man._

She swept the room she had called home for the past 5 years. It was dark, cold, humid, with a very hard bunk bed. The food was horrible too, even hospital food was so much better than here. Not to mention the fact of the humiliation she had to endure throughout these years, just because of that ungrateful bitch and that cunning bastard who dared to throw her in jail.

_Kyoko_, she yelled inside her mind in rage. _I will make sure you pay for this. You, that bastard, and your _gaijin_... you all will pay for my suffering!_

Her thoughts cut off as a loud sound of a key unlocking echoed through the room and the empty hallway. Her eyes flickered at the small square of her door. She frowned, _who dare to interrupt my plan? _She grudgingly got up from her seat and walked over the door.

"Mogami-san," the man said lazily. "You have a visitor."

Mogami Saena straightened her overall and nodded. She stepped out of her cell and waited impatiently as the man locked it. He nodded at her so that she followed him. The two walked down the empty hallway, ignoring the curious stares from another prisoner. As they passed through the last door, he led her into a small meeting room where visitor could meet the prisoner here, be it relatives or lawyer. The room was big enough for four people with two guards stood outside near the door. A small camera was placed on the wall for preventing any illegal exchange within the cold walls of jail. Saena entered the room and barely succeed to hide her happiness as she watched the man whom was already sitting in one of the couch, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. The prisoner had a little bounce on her steps as she neared the man and seated herself next to him.

"A-Akito?"

The auburn-haired man turned his head slightly at Saena and let out a small smirk. His dull grey eyes lit up a bit. "Saena, my dear... How are you?"

Her bright face darkened. "How do you think, Akito?" she snapped.

Masaya Akito chuckled softly. "My, my... My kitty is mad at me." He leaned forward and grabbed her chin, his eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh... five years changed you so much. I wonder if the _inside _had changed too?" Noticing the evil smirk played on her lips, he grinned. "Surely not. Still after that little kitten, hm, Saena?"

"What are you doing here, Akito?" she asked, ignoring his inquire. Why would the most dangerous boss of the underground here to have a small talk with her? He was not someone who did anything unless he gained from it and Saena was certain he wanted something from her.

Akito let go of her chin and rubbed his jaw. "Why, aren't you lonely, Saena? I merely worry over you, my kitty."

She scoffed. "It can't be. The Akito I know would not do anything unless you want something from me."

He shook his head. "I don't."

She raised her eyebrows, a look of disbelief filled her eyes. "Then what?"

He pointed his index finger at her and smiled a little. "**You **are the one who needs me, Saena."

"Me?"

Akito laughed darkly. "Your kitten, Saena."

Saena's eyes widened as it dawned on her. **'Of course, with this man's help, I can do everything smoothly.' **She cleared her throat and smiled broadly at him. "Ah, you're right. I **do **need you."

"Then," he said as he laced his fingers together. "Shall we?"

* * *

_Jakarta, Indonesia_

Kyoko suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She worriedly threw some glances around her and found nothing. She sighed in relief, though there was still that dreaded feeling lingered in the back of her mind. The golden-eyed woman continued to type away her letter to Lory, who was telling her animatedly about anything, from his latest talent searching –

_"There was this boy, he came with saggy clothes and bangs that covered his eyes, the type of guy you won't take a second glance... he didn't care about his surroundings but I could clearly see that this boy is intriguing! Interesting! Oh, you should see how he played his guitar and sang, Kyoko! He's a miracle!_ _There is so much love in his playing.." _

– to how Maria seemed to take interest in boy –

_"One day, when I'm home earlier than usual, there was this... THIS, Kyoko, shocked me to the bone! I witnessed with my own old eyes, see, I emphasize the word 'witnessed' here that my lovely granddaughter and MY assistant, that Sebastian, played MY LOVE SIMS! Can't you believe that? She was so red when I caught them and then, later, I succeed to coax everything about her crush. Oh, she talked about this and that... and hey, don't tell her this, but I sent Sebastian to check the boy- no, I'm NOT spying, Kyoko, believe your old man here- and I think that he's acceptable_. _Well, my Maria has a good taste " _

_– _and she giggled at Maria's e-mail the previous day when Maria practically told her about her crush and asked her about Sachiko, whether the little girl liked the puppy doll she sent through one of Kyoko's bodyguards, Honda. Her previous fear subdued completely as she told her guardian about her day, about the meeting, about the city, the traffic jam, the hot weather, and also...

Sachiko.

When the emerald-eyed girl walked to the Conference Room, Kyoko caught the deep scowl on her adorable face as the older woman finished her call outside the room. She tried to ask the girl about it and she completely baffled at the answer.

"**Lion?"**

**Sachiko nodded. "Yeah, Okaa-san. I met a big, bad lion."**

**Kyoko raised her eyebrows and strained her ears, trying to catch any roars or cries or screams or... any chaos inside the hotel. She stared at the serious expression on Sachiko's face and inwardly sighed. "I didn't hear anything," she said slowly.**

"**Okaa-san," Sachiko said, while giving her mother an exasperated look. "I'm serious! You should see him – uh, NO, don't ever see him! He's so big, Okaa-san! See... hmm... He's taller than Uncle Sho!" she exclaimed with her hands raised high.**

**Something clicked in Kyoko's mind. "I see..." she replied with a small, amused smile played on her lips. The General Manager silently pitied the poor man her daughter had lovingly called 'the big, bad lion'. If she'd ever meet him, she would apologize properly. **

Kyoko typed her last words and read the letter again. She clicked the 'send' button and leaning her back against her armchair. **'That Sho... he must have talk some non-sense to my daughter,' **she growled mentally. That guy was impossible, trying to be her mother hen when it comes to a matter of dating a man (although she wasn't interested at all) while he could date every woman he liked. She sighed.

"Kyoko-san!" a faint whisper reached her ears and Kyoko whirled around to see Honda standing before her. The man in black suit was silent as the woman smiled encouragingly at him. Finally, after a soft sigh escaped from his lips, Honda pulled out a brown package from behind his back. He set it down on the mahogany desk and stared blankly at her, like usual. "Is that for me?" she inquired at the man, who nodded. "Well, I will open i – "

"Kyoko-san," he cut off. Kyoko raised her head and arched an eyebrow at the bodyguard. "When there is a package without the sender's name or address, let me open it. We don't know what's inside; it could be something dangerous."

"Oh." She studied the package carefully and nodded in understanding as there was clearly no name or address. "I understand. Please do, Honda-san."

Honda nodded and took out a small cutter. He sliced the brown tape swiftly and carefully, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he did that. Once he was done, he grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on, then opened the brown package slowly. His eyes widened slightly, making Kyoko stared at him curiously.

"What's that?"

Honda gritted his teeth. "I... suggest that you don't see this, Ma'am."

She frowned. "Why? This is for _me_, right?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But I really, highly suggest that you don't see this, Kyoko-san. It was..." he trailed off and made a wry face.

"It was?"

Honda sighed. "That's something really, really unpleasant. I will clean this up and – "

"No, Honda-san." She reached out her hands and gestured for him to give her the box. Honda threw her a long gaze before he set it down eventually. Kyoko asked politely for another pair of gloves and put them on in a flash. She then felt the familiar chill of fear rolled down her spine once more and gulped, silently praying that the things inside, whatever it was, not really 'unpleasant' as Honda told. She opened the lids with her slightly trembling hands and held her breath.

Her eyes widened in shock and she covered her nose and mouth in horror.

There was a bloody hand inside.

* * *

**I never expect to end like that. The whole bloody hand thing is taken from an old Japanese horror comic (a one-shot). I still remember that particular scene where the main character accepted a box of apple... with bloody hand inside... and then the hand could move on its own... and then it pulled the main character off the cliff, nearly killing her... *shudder* I really envy how Japanese makes it so easy to make the horror thing and completely terrifying. **

**Enough with that bloody hand. UGH.**

**mrs. zala: **Ow, Indonesian too? Hey **regulusgal, **we have a friend here! *chuckle* anyway, here is the update. Quite a shock compared to the last chapter, but I assure you that we will have adorable moments of Sachiko and Kuon later.

**Kate: **Hello Kate, I am reaaallllyyyy happy to know that you love this story :") I hope you can continue to read and, well, if you have time, give your review for this story. Thank you again! I love you :")

**VKLOREO23: **have I replied your review, btw? I kinda forgot... anyway, well... Kyoko is not hiding from anyone but Kuon, actually. But I know what you mean and hopefully, this chapter will answer that.

**regulusgal: **gee, really? *blush* I can't believe myself when I started this story - as my first published story here, you see - and made it M-rated. I kinda doubtful of myself at that time. Can I do it? Can I make it so that people want to read it and not disgusted in my first attempt on lemon? I do thank everyone who gave their love for this story and encouraged me to keep going. If it weren't for them, I have given up at this one long ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Strings Attached**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

_I am so sorry to update this late. Mind you, I have a writer's block no matter how I tried to type anything. Another reason is, I am SO trapped, entranced, and drowned in Inuyasha fandom. I never knew that Inutaisho/Kagome pairing could be so... right and smexy (and how drop dead gorgeous he is *sigh dreamily*). Anyway, enjoy this ~ _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_God, she really didn't want to be here..._

_She watched the little apartment she shared with her stepmother for three years now since her father passed away, joining her biological mother in heaven. Now she was just turning six and ready to go to school for the first time. Her stepmother had almost forbid her to go, since she said a girl like her didn't need it and just stayed at home, serving her like a good daughter she was. The problem is, she didn't want to be her daughter, and she had always felt an odd fear to the woman she called mother._

_Saena..._

_Her name was enough to make her cower in fear. Ever since her father died, there was no 'happy family' setting in her home. Saena was a gold-digger and had male friends she often brought home and later, little Kyoko heard strange gasps and noises from the master bedroom. She didn't know it at first and asked the older woman, only to be backhanded roughly that she thrown to the wall. She cried afterwards, and it only fueled Saena's anger. She endured kicking from her stepmother, crying silently and dragging her little, limp body to her own bedroom._

"_What are you doing here, bitch?!"_

_Kyoko's blood ran cold. She stood too long in the front door after running an errand for her mother. _No...

"_You're late! Come here and I'll punish you!"_

No, _she cried inwardly. _No, please, don't...

"_You..." Saena slapped her hard. "... little..." She slapped the other cheek, ignoring Kyoko's whimper. "... bitch..." Her hand reached out and grabbed Kyoko's black tresses, pulling it painfully that few strands of her hair fell to the floor._

No... don't punish me, I'll be good, Mother. I'll be good... I promise.

_Still pulling her hair, Saena dragged her to the living room. Kyoko bit her lip and stifled her scream of pain as to not angered her mother more. Trickles of blood dripped to her chin since she bit her lip too hard and filled her nose of its metallic scent. She just prayed that her 'punishment' will be over soon. Opening her eyes that she subconsciously closed before, she watched in horror as Saena snatched a baseball bat near the TV._

_Grinning wickedly, Saena let go of her hair and swung the bat to her stomach..._

* * *

A pair of emerald green eyes snapped open in shock, as a loud, anguish scream echoed through the suite she and her mother currently stayed in. Her tiny heart pounded furiously against her rib cage and she jumped from her bed, ready to run to her only haven, Kyoko. Tears stung in her eyes as the second scream was heard and then, the next thing she knew, her feet dragged her limp body to Kyoko's bedroom.

She came to a halt just before the door when she realized that it was _her _mother's screams. Her whole body trembled and hot tears rolled down her cheeks as her mind went into frantic, fearing for her mother's safety.

Opening the door with a little difficulty, Sachiko peeked her head hesitantly. Her dull green eyes searched for her mother's figure and she sobbed as she saw her mother tossed and turned on her bed, with painful expression plastered on her sleeping face. "Okaa-san?" she called out tentatively, her voice still cracked from her crying state. She stepped closer to Kyoko's bed slowly and watched her mother cried in her sleep.

"_No..."_

Sachiko froze and tilted her head slightly. **'What?'**

"_I promise I'll be good girl... Please, please... Stop it..."_

Gulping, Sachiko braced herself to wake Kyoko up from whatever nightmare she had. She remembered once, when she had bad dream, Kyoko would wake her up and rock her back and forth until she drifted back to sleep.

All she needed to do was doing the same...

She reached out both of her little arms and shook her mother's shoulders lightly, trying to ignore the cries and whimpers from Kyoko's lips. "Okaa-san, wake up."

* * *

"_Kyoko! Kyoko! Wake up!"_

_Forest green eyes stared at her golden one in concern as she opened her eyes slowly. She backed away in reflex at the sight of a blonde man with green eyes she didn't know... or should she recognize him? He looked so worried, so scared, so – why would he feel that way? Who was he? Why was she here with him?_

"_Kyoko, Kyoko... it's me, Kuon. It's just me, my love."_

_Kuon who? Why did he call her 'my love'? Was he supposed to be her lover? No, wait. No one would take her as a lover since she was a prostitute. She's a disgrace to female population. And... and... this Kuon was very handsome. There was no way she had him as a lover, right?_

_But he looked so familiar..._

"_Kyoko..."_

_There was someone who called her softly like that... Who was it? Was it him?_

"_It's just a dream... Don't be afraid, I'm here for you."_

_And the way he hugged her, it felt so right..._

"_Sleep, koi. No one will harm you."_

_And she wanted to be in his arms forever..._

* * *

Sachiko sighed in relief. It was one hell of attempt to wake Kyoko up and calm her. At first, her glassy golden eyes stared at her in confusion, as though she didn't recognize her own daughter. Sachiko then called her name instinctively and repeatedly until Kyoko calmed herself and drifted back to sleep in her tiny arms.

Why did she do that is beyond her...

Her own eyes started to close as wave of drowsiness came back at her. **'Okaa-san... what happened to you?' **was the last thought in her mind when she finally fell asleep next to her mother, still hugging the older woman tightly.

* * *

_I hope it satisfy you, my dear readers, followers and well, everyone who (un)fortunately stumble to this story. _

_And I want to thank all of you! Strings Attached got more than 6,000 hits so far! You guys rocks! *cry in joy* This officially makes Strings Attached to be the most popular among my other stories. I still wonder, though, why... why did my M-rated stories get more reviews (and more quickly at that) than my T-rated one? I just don't understand, people..._

_since I have yet to reply the reviews, I'll write it here._

**minty30**: hmm... well, Kyoko did nothing *shrug* I guess she's just insane.

**CharNinja LOL: **Yeah, grossssss. I hope it won't stop you to read, though.

**regulusgal: **indeed. we are S person... but hey, torturing the characters is fun! I now know exactly what Nakamura-sensei feels when she made _that _hickey scene... LOL

**mrs. zala : **ah yeah, I'm also getting impatient! I want it to be done soon, they meet, make up, and then get married but I can't do that. I still figure how they will meet... maybe you can suggest one? or any readers, you can suggest it :)

**Kate : **uwahh thank you, thank you!

**pips111: **You are the only one who like that scene. I, honestly, don't like it. LOL. I never imagine myself to write that bloody hand scene since I hate gory things and when I did write it, I feel like I accomplish something. And when you said you like it, I am so happy.

**Daredevil girl: **I'm sorry to update later than usual. Sadly, I won't update till next month for... uhm, just I can't do that for some reasons I'd rather not share. Thank you for your review!

**KuroKanashimi: **hello and welcome here :) OH yes, definitely, if I were in Kuon's shoes, I will be angry! Kuon is someone who takes honesty and responsibility very highly and when he knows the truth... oh, hell will break loose! I will take your advice/suggestion into my mind so I will remember it when I finally write that particular scene. Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **Hello, whoever you are. LOL. Here is the update. :)


	11. Authoress Note

Hey, it's me. Of course it's me, duh.

I am _**so sorry **_for posting an author note instead of a new chapter of _Lost In Her Eyes _or _Strings Attached _or _Cursed Mirror _and also _Your Spell_. I don't forget all my fics, I am actually done writing the eleventh chapter of _Strings Attached, _half of chapter eight of _Lost In Her Eyes, _few next chapters of _Cursed Mirror_, and hmm... nothing for _Your Spell? _*laugh nervously*

I promise I will update _soon_. I won't abandon my stories albeit the temptation is so big. I know what the feelings exactly when an author or authoress didn't finish their story and you just want to hunt them down and strangle their neck just to make them finish... I bet you want to do that to me.

Apology aside, I want to make an announcement.

Or advertisement.

Or whatever you call it.

I desperately – wait, I'm exaggerating – I need a **beta reader **. Some of my readers suggested it before, and I guess, _well I do need someone to proofread my babies._

My future beta , as you can see... I have two **Skip Beat! **fics in progress, and two **Ghost Hunt **fics in progress. Two T-rated stories and two M-rated stories (actually, they are MA-rated) to be exact. They contained _Romance, Drama, Suspense, Supernatural, _and also _Action_. Still with me so far?

Good.

Also, my future beta (whoever you are and wherever you are), this lowly authoress also need a guidance throughout the writing process, since my mind is full of jumbled ideas and I have a difficulty to write it down often times unless my muse guides me (which is, rare).

I can't offer anything to pay you back, but I will give you credits on all of my works.

If anyone interested to help this humble authoress, you can PM this dancingfingers. **  
**

Thank you!

-dee


	12. Chapter 11

**Strings Attached**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

_First, I want to say I'm truly sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the previous. Well, not __**that **__long (I know authors who hadn't updated since months or years ago. No offense, okay? *smile*), and I had told you that I wouldn't be back until August. I don't break my promise, right? RIGHT?_

_Second, all thanks to all the followers, the readers; both who kindly left reviews AND also the silent readers, the fans (I can't possibly call you the favoriters, hm? I don't even think it's a word. LOL), and mostly to my beta-readers, __**Roshelle Diall **__and __**regulusgal. **__Please check their works too!_

_Ready yourself, dear, this one is long!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_February 2, 2013 _

_Jakarta, Indonesia_

"_I need to go now," the girl exclaimed, rising from her seat on the lush green grass. _

_He grabbed her wrist immediately. "Wait!" He gulped and smiled sheepishly at her stunned expression. "__**Het spijt me**__ – I'm sorry," he said softly as he realized his sudden outburst. "I hope you won't think badly of me. I just want to get to know you. Would you mind if we became friends?" _

_She gaped at him, totally caught off-guard by his request. "__**Mijnheer **__wants to befriend me?" She stared at him as if he'd grown another head. The idea itself was ridiculous for her. She was a mere peasant, while he was... Her expressive dark eyes traveled to the man before her. He was tall, taller than any Dutchmen she'd seen. His blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail, while his bangs swept to the side, covering one of his beautiful blue eyes. His well-defined upper body was hidden underneath a long-sleeved white shirt with a stiff collar around his neck, completed by a black vest that only emphasized his chest. Looking down, the broad chest narrowed to his hips and her eyes widened at his long legs that seemed to go forever, and ended with a pair of black riding shoes adorning his toes._

_She sighed inwardly. Of course he was a noble. No Dutch people with lower status lived here. She almost laughed at him for this ludicrous idea. Why, of all people, he wanted to befriend her? Didn't he know that it was ludicrous, totally unthinkable, and forbidden because his status was way higher than her? That __**his **__people ruled the country that __**actually **__belonged to __**her **__people? Should it not make it seem so... silly? _

_He replied with a curt nod. He could understand the look of disbelief on her face. She probably thought he had gone insane. Yet he didn't care. He had to know her name, even though he always agreed with Shakespeare's infamous words – "What's in a name?" Yes, he nodded to himself, what's in a name? It wouldn't make her attractiveness vanished into thin air, whatever name she had, right?_

_His train of thought halted as she asked in a small voice. "Why?"_

"_**Omdat – **__because..." He trailed off, not entirely sure how to answer her simple question. He tilted his head slightly and frowned. Why did he need so badly to know her? Was that all he wanted from her? To befriend her? Or was it because of her beautiful eyes stirring unknown emotions inside his heart, making him all fuzzy and warm?_

"_Because this is our third time meeting," he argued lamely, mentally kicking himself because of his own stupidity. "... and three is a lucky number?" He offered, grinning uncertainly at her._

"_I prefer four," she retorted quickly, her steps didn't falter at all as she made her way through the forest. "... since even number can be divided easily."_

"_**Nou**__, then I like four too," he replied. Now he trailed after her faster, as her little feet brought her away from him quicker than he thought. He was almost desperate when he called her retreating back. "Hey, wait! Wouldn't you tell me your name after I told you I like the number four too? Don't you believe me? Listen, I even willing to swear to God that I really, really like the number four wholeheartedly, just like you do."_

_She giggled then, a pleasant sound like a chimed bell he couldn't help but smile. He could see her twin braids dancing gently behind her back as her shoulder shook from her giggles. He nearly collided with her as she abruptly turned around to him, her eyes full of mirth. She gestured to him to hold out his hand, which he complied silently. He watched in astonishment as she threw some small, white flowers from her hair into his palms. He lifted his blue eyes at her, not sure of what she was trying to tell him._

"_Perhaps, in our fourth meeting, __**Mijnheer **__would be luckier at guessing my name. These flowers will be your first clue," she mumbled softly before she turned around and quickly disappeared through the dense woods._

_He was silent as he stared at the small flowers in his hands. He raised his hands slowly and sniffed at them. It was a flower he'd never seen before, yet the fragrance was slightly familiar. He averted his gaze to the trees before him and smiled. He would have her name in their fourth meeting, and he wouldn't have it any other way._

"It still amazes me to hear your perfect accent," the director noted in awe to Kuon who was standing oddly silent beside him as they – the director, Kuon, and Maya – checked the final take from the last scene. "Are you sure you're not a Dutch?"

Kuon smiled a little, though his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Everyone can learn the accent, not just me. Maya," he said, tilting his head to the said actress who perked up as she heard her name, "is also doing well with her Dutch. I thought she lived here for a moment when I saw her. You're a good actress, Maya."

Maya blushed at the compliment. "Thank you," she said in a small voice, ducking her head in embarrassment.

'**He did it again,' **Yashiro noted dryly. He was used to his co-star killer act; praising the poor female lead with his gentleman smile and genuine words in front of everyone and was not really surprised to see the envy look on the other women's face and astonished look on the men's face at the set. He focused his attention back to the three figures and listened to their conversation.

" – think we should do one more scene today before wrapping it up while the sky is still clear and we have enough time."

The dark-haired actress nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. Who knows tomorrow will be raining hard? We should grab any chance to do it efficiently while the weather is good today!"

"Hmm. Is it always like this in February?" Kuon asked out of the blue.

Maya quirked her eyebrow. "Like this? What do you mean?"

"This," he said, his long hands waved gracefully. "One day it rains, one day it is cloudy, one day it is sunny and then the next day there will be flood everywhere... Is it always like this?"

"Well... In the past, February is not this bad. We _used to _have sunny days more than rainy days this month, since the rainy season ends in January," she replied. "However, several years ago, everything changed. The rainy days stay longer, and you might find days when the morning is warm and sunny, then the next minute you soak in the rain. This year is worse than the last year. We have flood almost everywhere. Thank God my house is one of the few places that aren't flooded." She shrugged then, a frown marred her smooth forehead. "Perhaps it is because of this 'global warming' thing."

"I see," he said thoughtfully. He'd experienced this weird change of the weather ever since he'd come to Jakarta. The first night he had spent in his hotel room, he had noticed the way the wind blew strongly, sending the branches dancing with the wind, and tapping the windows of its intensity. Ah. "The wind too?"

"The wind?"

"Is it always strong?"

The director, who was silent throughout this sudden change of conversation, answered Kuon's query. "There is a belief that when the Lunar New Year comes near, the wind blows strongly to repel the evil*, Hizuri. The New Year will be celebrated this month, that's why the wind is strong."

Maya grinned. "Yes! Yes! Even though I don't actually believe it, it is _always _like this every year!"

"This country is interesting," Kuon said with a smile.

"Yes, yes... but it will interest me more if you will go change your clothes and prepare for the next scene," the director remarked, trying to sound stern towards his actors. "Now, off you go!"

Yashiro stepped forward to his charge and handed the cold mineral water for Kuon. He smiled gratefully at the older man and then drank it. The sun cast its deadly glare at those who stood and wandered beneath it today, including Kuon. With a slight nudge on his ribs from Yashiro, Kuon obediently headed towards his 'dressing room' and closed the door behind him as he entered.

As he settled on the chair in front of the mirror, his calm and collected mask dropped, revealing a pained and troubled expression on his handsome face. The last scene he had performed was almost the last straw for him; for it reminded him about those same events seven years ago. He was still young and mischievous, a bit of ladies' man at that time. Not really surprising since he was one rare male species among the Japanese. His golden locks and deep forest green eyes stood out in the same, common chocolate brown and onyx eyes of Asian. Women threw themselves to him again and again. He'd done his share of dating, yet he hadn't been able to find the one that made him feel right, content, and complete.

Until he had met one, rare female named Mogami Kyoko.

He recalled the first time he had _seen _her. She had been surrounded by men in their university, trying to get her attention and asking for a date with them. Kyoko, as he'd observed in the shadow, had seemed very annoyed at the men who hadn't got that she'd had enough and rejected them all. Instead, they had kept pushing her to her wits end, until she had punched the man before her on the jaw.

"Jerk,"she had said icily before turning around to head to her class.

He had never seen a woman _that _feisty after living with his own feisty mother for years.

_He had been intrigued._

Since then, his eyes followed her everywhere, admiring her beauty. He found his fingers twitched every time he watched at the long, black curtain of her hair dancing with the wind as she walked gracefully from one class to another. Her body, _oh her body_, it was slender and delicate, with curves on the right places... He'd always wondered if her body would fit to him if only – and if only he had a chance to engulf her petite body in his arms. Her legs were long and shaped nicely, and he had chuckled to himself when he had learned that she was a model under the stage name "Setsuka Heel", the one he'd wanted to work with one day, way before he had even known about her. No wonder, with those beautiful legs, she would give his mother a run for her money.

Aside from that, the one feature that dazzled him the most was...

Her golden eyes.

Framed by her thick eyelashes, two golden orbs shone brilliantly whenever he caught her reading a particular book in the library – an old book by the Grimm Brothers, very different with the usual bored and dull look in her eyes. He had felt triumphant at that day to find those mesmerizing, sparkling golden eyes and wondered if she'd ever looked at him like that.

At first, those eyes had never looked at his way when he had confronted her with all smiles and charms he had. Too bad she had even _wanted _to look at him, instead the women in the same room swooned by his charming smile. He'd barely got out from the chaos and chased after her, introducing himself, despite of her indifference towards him.

"**My name is Kuon. Kuon Hizuri."**

**Her walking stopped abruptly. "What?"**

**Kuon smiled. At least she responded to him. "My name is Kuon Hizuri."**

"**K-K-Kuon?" she stammered, surprising him. His eyes still dumbly wide when she trapped him in the golden prison in her eyes. "Kuon... Hizuri?"**

**He blinked then, trying to brush off any spell that came from this woman. He was so surprised to see her **_**stammered**_**, hell, she turned to look at him too, for the **_**first **_**time! He was **_**so **_**not forgetting this day. **

"**Yes?"**

**The golden-eyed girl put on her usual indifferent mask and started to walk off. "Nothing."**

**Kuon quickly fell into step beside her. "You seemed surprised."**

"**I'm not."**

"**What's wrong with my name?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Then why?"**

"**I said..." she said through her gritted teeth. "...nothing."**

**Kuon frowned and decided to change the subject... a bit. "Then what's your name?" He asked softly. He snapped his mouth shut as she glared at him and bit out harshly with her answer.**

"**You don't know me, do you? Or, you pretend to not know me, hm?"**

**He was beyond perplexed. What the heck? "I **_**don't **_**know who you are, and if I do, I will not chase you like this to get your name."**

**She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Really?"**

**He nodded.**

"**Bye."**

**The blond blinked again as he watched the only woman he desired to know, to truly know inside and outside, ran quickly from his side before he had a chance to go after her. **

**It didn't matter, though, since he was not one to give up on something he wanted.**

**He would have her **_**name **_**in the end of the week, no matter what.**

Kuon shook his head and clenched his eyes tight, while he let the bittersweet feeling of reminiscing the good ol' days rushed through his blood, occupying his mind and tightening the chains in his old Kuon soul. Taking a deep breath, his body relaxed and he began to undress.

As he unzipped his pants, small, pure white Jasmine fell from his pocket. His green eyes watched as the crushed petals met their fate on the ground, and he couldn't help but compare the flower to _another _broken flower he knew.

Kyoko.

She _was _pure andinnocent, and it made Kuon adore her more; he'd never known a woman in his life as innocent as her. She _was _so kind and caring, and he had often endured her nagging of his bad eating habit in amusement. No one had ever dared to scold him, not _even _Yashiro, his only best friend and succeeded to force him to eat three times a day.

His smile faded as the thought of a certain evil woman passed through his mind.

_Saena._

A typical evil step-mother in the fairytales. The same woman who had tormented Kyoko for her whole life. The same woman who had tainted her purity and forced her to face the harsh life when she had sold Kyoko's body for money.

Kuon shook his head and let out a heavy sigh, pushing off the past memories to the very back of his head. He needed to get to work soon, and worked himself to the fullest.

He was Kuon Hizuri, the top actor in Japan, and he was a professional.

* * *

On the other side of Jakarta, where a small forest in the middle of this big city laid, an old-fashioned restaurant stood proudly across the woods. The restaurant was older than this country's age and still attracted many customers to just sit down and enjoy the traditional food of NetherlandS and Indonesia. Its walls were painted in white, with jade green lining its edges. The windows were not made from glass, instead they were made from woods, with narrow vents that allowed the wind blowing raspberries into the building. The chairs, one of the many fascinations to the old-fashion architecture lovers, were made from rattan plaited artfully into interconnected circles and braids. A single cushions wrapped in silk-made batik completed the look and brought comfort to the customers, making them more relaxed in the small piece of heaven here, forgetting the hustle-bustle of the capital and the stress it brought. The table rested in the middle of the chairs, made from the teak wood and shaped into a perfect circle, which was supported by four table legs. The only modern thingsin this restaurant were half of the kitchen wares and the LED television which showed the national and foreign channels.

Figures of two women and a child were sitting at the table at the restaurant's foyer, happily munching their own meal and occasionally stopped to talk to each other and laugh at the other's jokes or their antics. Their appearance, although it was obvious that they were foreigners in this country, were a common look in this restaurant. The place was infamous among the tourists, mostly Dutch and several people from other countries, and the last, also the fewest of all, was the locals.

The raven-haired woman with golden eyes watched in amusement at the little girl with the same black hair, only with a pair of eyes that were a brilliant shade of emerald green with golden lines on the rim, as the girl spoke animatedly at the women. The other woman, with auburn hair and warm brown eyes, smiled warmly at the two, although her eyes momentarily stranded to another direction with wary gaze. Her casual attire, which consisted of a white tank top underneath a red cardigan and faded blue jeans, was unusual for the woman who constantly wore her black suit for her job as a bodyguard. She was staring at the small crowd across from the restaurant, near the edge of the forest when the child's voice snapped her back to the present. "Yes?"

The girl huffed. "You didn't listen!"

"Ah, sorry," she said as she smiled apologetically at the emerald-eyed girl. "What were you saying?"

Her small lips pursed tightly and dodged her question. "What are you looking at, Shio-chan?"

"Eh?" 'Shio-chan' blinked owlishly at the girl, and then cleared her throat in realization. "Ah, that small crowd there, Sachiko."

The other two females turned around to the direction she pointed. True, there was a small crowd of people with white, red, or black t-shirts and jeans with '_From Batavia with Love'_written on the right chest and the back. Several men were setting up cameras and lighting, while the several women with black bag fussed over the other men and women with different attires, brushing their hair and smoothing the unseen wrinkles on their clothes. Some were standing on guard, just at the edge of _another _small crowd that began to form when the people around recognized the writing on their clothes.

The golden-eyed woman smiled softly at the sight that brought pleasant memories of her past. She had been, after all, once a famous model under the management of LME, one of the two biggest agencies in Japan (the other was Akatoki). To this day, she still felt her blood rushed in excitement whenever she saw a fashion channel on the TV and wondered whether she would have another chance to walk the runway again or perhaps, travel to the other side of Tokyo to have a photo shoot. She also had her spare of acting as a main star on music PVs or commercial films. Acting was not a new thing for her, since she'd been practically acting her whole life – her whole _horrid _past life, even going so far to hide her true identity as Mogami Kyoko and known as Setsuka Heel, a Japanese-English blonde and icy grey eyes woman, for various reasons.

"What is that?" the girl asked curiously, tugging Kyoko's hand slightly.

Kyoko smiled. "Um, I think they're going to be shooting a movie."

"Movie?"

"Yes, Sachiko," she replied. "See the letters on their shirt?" When Sachiko nodded, she continued her explanation. "If I recall correctly, the movie is an international project. The main actress is Maya – "

Sachiko clapped her hands together excitedly as she interrupted her mother. "Oh! I know that pretty lady!"

Kyoko chuckled. "Sure you do. Anyway, since it is an international project, most scenes will be taken here in Jakarta and Bogor, while a little part of the movie will be taken in the Netherlands."

The auburn-haired woman averted her attention from the crowd back to her charge. "Why the Netherlands?"

Kyoko tapped her index finger on her lips as she thought about it. "Hmm... I think it is because it is a historical movie or something. I don't remember much... I was too busy to update myself on entertainment news. These past months were a living hell to me... and that _dear boss _dared leaving me to go to Tokyo!" she ended with an annoyed huff.

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san!"

"Hm?"

"Who's the actor?"

Kyoko furrowed her brows as she tried to remember. She couldn't recall a name or a face when she read about the movie article in tabloid that day... or maybe she failed to finish the article when Shoko called her for the meeting. "I don't know, Sachiko, but I am sure he is a great actor to be able to act in this movie!" She then diverted her daughter's attention to her forgotten meal. "Finish your meal, little one, and I will take you to SeaWorld after this."

"Really, Okaa-san?" Sachiko shouted, her tiny feet bouncing up and down in excitement.

Kyoko laughed. "Of course. It is both my apology for waking you up last night and thanks for chasing away my nightmare." She shot a playful wink to the girl who blushed at her mother's subtle compliment. She was happy that she could do something to make her mother happy at once, and even chased the bad monster in her dream! Sachiko patted herself on the back for accomplishing such a mission and was in glee that she would get her reward after this. The three then went back to their meal and ate in contentment.

* * *

Honda sat down on one of the couches, and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been woken from his light slumber last night when he had heard his charge, Kyoko, screamed in pain. At that moment, he had immediately jumped from his bed and run to the one door adjoining his and Mogamis' room, grabbing his gun in the process. He had glided as silent as a cat, gazing warily at the darkened room, and nearly jumped when Sachiko's door opened, revealing the little girl's frightened expression. He had been going to stop her but Sachiko had been running too fast. Honda had quickly followed after the little girl, and had been relieved when he peeked through the slight ajar door that Kyoko had been alone with Sachiko, and no one else.

From what he'd gathered last night, she had had a quite shock from that damn package and it made her frightened and disoriented. With _her own daughter _standing in front of her she had _failed _to recognize Sachiko for a moment until she had regained herself seconds later. His heart had gone out to her tough determination much like her mother's was clearly on the girl's face albeit her emerald green eyes had been glistening with her unshed tears. The two then had had a hushed conversation. He couldn't hear anything, even though he was quite certain Kyoko had apologized and thanked the girl silently, managing to smile despite the turmoil of her feelings. Hondahad decided that all had been well inside Kyoko's bedroom, then walked around the suite to ensure no one still tried to endangering his charge's life...

Which then brought him to this current situation.

His dark eyes stared at another man inside the room, the other member of 'bodyguard team' Lory sent to Jakarta, to assist and keep Kyoko and her daughter from danger. Honda snorted at that. They could hardly be called just bodyguards. They could act as assassins too if _needed_. He didn't know whether The Boss, Takarada Lory, knew about this or not, but they would be ready if he _or _that young Fuwa heir asked them to.

"Hey, Honda. Come here, quick."

Honda's eyes widened at the alarming tone from his friend. He quickly stood up and settled beside Tanaka Hajime. His friend's body was leaning over the _hand, _examining the appendage closely. "Honda, you knew that this is fake, right?" He asked, pointing at the hand.

"Hmm. I thought so at first, because I didn't smell anything from it. Still, it looked so real to me and Kyoko-san."

Hajime nodded. "I understand. Actually, this kind of art is not new; Madam Tussaud had done it from a very long time ago."

"Wax..."

"Mm-hm. The maker did a great job at it." He lifted the hand right before his eyes and shook his head in amazement. "Kyoko-san must have taken it very hard, I presume?"

Honda gave him a grim smile. **'That was putting it lightly.'**

Hajime hummed. "It might have triggered something from Kyoko-san's memories and frightened her to the point where she would be disoriented." He reached for something on the pale fingers, carefully lifting it. When he held up his hand with the thing, Honda narrowed his eyes in thought. "I should call her."

"Right. Let me clean this first."

* * *

"Come on, let's go," Kyoko said, pulling Sachiko's hand to help her stand.

Sachiko pouted. "But I want to see who the actor is!"

"We can see it in internet later."

The raven-haired girl stomped her foot. "No! I want to know, now! I want to see if he is... he is... suit-ble to Maya-chan!"

Kyoko bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Behind her, Shiori giggled quietly. **'My beautiful innocent daughter. I should do a better job and stop her from watching those silly dramas on TV...' **Kyoko thought.

When her mother didn't say anything, Sachiko sat back to her seat and waited, followed by the still laughing women. Fortunately for the girl, it seemed that they didn't need to wait any longer. Two figures walked out from the tents to the set, still too far away to see who they were. She stood at her seat, ignoring the faint scolding from her mother and tiptoed, trying her best to watch more.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes in concentration, hoping to get a better view from the distance and another small crowd that started to form near the movie set. She was lucky for she had a clear view from her seat, and so, sending her thanks to Kami above, she tried her best to recognize the first man who stepped closer to the set.

The first thing she noticed was his long, long legs. Kyoko had never seen any other actor who had two such healthy, long and toned legs like this mysterious man, save for Kuon. **'He must be very tall,' **Kyoko mused, **'Just like **_**him**_**.' **She watched as the man walked gracefully as if he was walking on runway _exactly the way __**he **__walked_. **'Maybe it's the only way a male model walks?' **she thought, albeit she wasn't quite sure about it.

As she slowly looked up to his narrow hips and broad chest, Kyoko had very serious trouble breathing normally. She recognized those _proportions. _There was no way two people so alike could exist on this earth! However, the thought was quickly pushed to the back of her head when she recalled someone said that every human had seven people who looked alike.

She nodded to herself. **'It must be it.' **She was convinced if Kuon was _actually _here, in Indonesia, Kanae would tell her beforehand, since Yashiro will go too with Kuon. **'So, it won't be Kuon. Yeah, it must be one of his look-alikes.'**

Still, she had yet to believe her own statement as her heart and her mind screaming at her that it was indeed Kuon. _He was here, right in front of her eyes, and she was very close to confirming it. _Her eyes trailed higher and higher to his face, which he shielded with his large hand from the bright sunlight.

_If only she could see those forest green eye –_

Kyoko jumped slightly from her seat when her phone went off. She huffed.' **I was so close!'**

Kyoko grumbled inwardly as her thumb slid across the screen to answer.

It was Honda.

Her face changed from a look of irritation to serious as she listened to him intently, paying attention to his every word. She missed the loud huff from her daughter, and Shiori's wide eyes and wary glances she gave to Kyoko. She also failed to notice a man's presence not far from her.

As she finally ended the call, she heard a familiar voice softly call out her name. The sound of it made her whole body freeze while her heart hammered inside her chest to the point that it was the only thing she could hear pounding in her ears. As Kyoko slowly turned around, she saw them. _Those eyes_. Ones she never expected to see again so _soon_...

* * *

**(*) **_I heard this from my mother. I tried to not believe it, convinced that the strong wind is a mere indication that we will go through dry season or something. As I grew older, I began to notice the pattern. Regardless of what season at that time, every time the Lunar New Year comes closer, the wind is very strong. Believe it or not..._

_The restaurant's image is taken from an ice-cream parlor in Surabaya or somewhere, I forget it (I watched it from a culinary program on TV), mixed with an old fashioned (not to mention __a very old restaurant__, because it is built at the same time when Dutch still ruled Indonesia) restaurant in my hometown, Malang. My cousin works there, and from what I learned in the last two years, all the staffs must wear Javanese traditional attire once a week. The best seller there is their ice-cream... well; at least that's what I heard. I never go there myself._

_**ATTENTION! **__ I have a very important news to those who follow Lost in Her Eyes! Please check my profile for further information. _

_And now... I'm going to continue sulking in my corner because my smartphone is going through its rebellion phase now (read: it stops working properly. OH DEAR)_

-dee


End file.
